El cuento del príncipe heredero
by Penicilinunregistrated
Summary: Había una vez, en un reino llamado Albenria un par de príncipes gemelos que perdieron a sus padres a temprana edad, durante su crecimiento el mayor de aquellos príncipes va descubriéndose y perdiéndose así mismo, hasta de verdad encontrar su "felices para siempre", por ¿que es de un cuento de hadas sin un felices para siempre?


**El cuento del príncipe heredero **

"Hace mucho tiempo en un reino muy lejano llamado Albenria vivían un Rey y una Reina, vivieron juntos y felices hasta que su felicidad se vio aumentada al año con la llegada de sus dos hijos gemelos, ambos con un cabello muy particular rubio, negro y rojizo, el mayor de ellos tenía los ojos de color rubí y el menor de ojos amatista, sin embargo ambos bebés poseían un don especial, como era natural al ser varones al crecer podrían formar una familia con alguna dama si ellos así lo elegían, sin embargo en aquel reino no era mal visto si se prefería tener de pareja a alguien del mismo género y aquellos pequeños príncipes habían nacido con la habilidad de poder engendrar un pequeño con otro varón gracias a un gen especial que solo unos pocos habían desarrollado en algunas familias y siendo su madre de la ramificación de este tipo de personas se les consideraba a los pequeños príncipes como unos regalos muy especiales.

La familia real vivió feliz por mucho tiempo, sin embargo cuando los príncipes gemelos tenían 7 años una tragedia callo sobre su familia, el rey y la reina tuvieron que viajar a otro reino por asuntos de comercio por una semana, todo su viaje fue satisfactorio sin embargo al regreso una gran tormenta azoto la frontera por la cual ellos viajaban haciendo que un rio creciese fuera de sus cauces arrastrando con su corriente todo a su paso incluyendo el carruaje donde viajaban los reyes, cuando la noticia llego al reino una gran tristeza se sintió entre los habitantes ya que los reyes habían sido siempre nobles personas con gran bondad por ayudar a su pueblo, un mes entero se vivió de luto sin embargo había formalismos que atender como el hecho de quien gobernaría el reino ahora, el príncipe heredero era aún muy pequeño para asumir una responsabilidad tan grande, por ello los ministros de la corte decidieron nombrar como gobernador provisional al Gran Príncipe, el hermano menor del fallecido rey, su nombre era Aknadin, el Gran Príncipe Aknadin nunca se casó ni tuvo hijos por lo que podría tomar el mando del reino solo hasta que el Príncipe Heredero cumpliese 16 años que sería el momento para coronarlo Rey, sin embargo el Gran Príncipe, quien siempre había envidiado a su hermano por su trono comenzó a hacer con el reino lo que su vanidad y voluntad le dictaba, dejando a los príncipes gemelos de lado sin prestarles atención realmente, solo los presionaba para que aprendiesen todo lo que sus tutores, personas bastante duras llamadas expresamente por el Gran Príncipe, les enseñasen.

Es aquí donde toma inicio realmente nuestra historia ya que debido a las presiones y los malos tratos que se les daba a los pequeños príncipes, uno de ellos, el mayor harto de todo aquello un día sin realmente meditarlo corrió lejos del palacio, vestido con la ropa más descuidada que tenía, llegando hasta donde sus piernas pudieran guiarlo fue así que su carrera lo condujo hasta un lugar apartado que nunca había visto fuera de la ciudad que se veía más rural, se sentó debajo de un árbol tomando aire a grandes bocanadas tratando de recuperar la respiración, sintiendo con ello que el peso bajo sus hombros iba desapareciendo un poco, desde la muerte de sus padres se había determinado a ser fuerte y velar por el bienestar de su pueblo y su hermano con todo lo que estuviese en sus manos hasta que pudiese tener verdadero control en su vida, sin embargo aún era pequeño, le faltaban 7 años para llegar al trono y tal parecía que todo pintaba para peor, sus ojos rubís miraron hacia el cielo viendo las nubes moverse en aquella infinidad azul haciéndolo relajarse al punto de perder su mente en aquella visión sin embargo un ruido lo saco de su ensueño, una especie de ruido seco y por momentos pausado, su alteza era curioso por naturaleza lo cual hizo que siguiese ese ruido alrededor de una casa viendo en el pórtico de ella a un niño un poco más grande que él sentado en el piso con un puñal en una mano y un trozo de madera en la otra, movido por sus ganas de conocimiento camino hasta él observándolo detenidamente, el pequeño castaño sin saber que era observado por unos curiosos rubís siguió tallando la madera hasta que se dio cuenta que alguien más estaba allí se enderezo un poco y se volteo a mirar a quien lo observaba

-Hola – fue lo único que él castaño atino a decir con un rostro amable para aquel niño que no se había inmutado al verse sorprendido

-Hola… ¿Qué haces con eso? ¿No es peligroso que juegues con cuchillos? – pregunto el pequeño príncipe acercándose un poco más a aquel chiquillo 

-Para algunos puede ser pero siempre soy cuidadoso, lo manejo muy bien desde que tengo ocho años así que ahora no corro demasiado peligro – le hablo con gentileza mirando al niño que se le había acercado, era más pequeño que él se le notaba tan solo en su forma de hablar y de mirar –estoy haciendo un tallado

-¿Un tallado? ¿Vas a hacer una figura con ese trozo de madera?

-Esa es la idea, sí… si me sale bien será la tercera pieza que lograría hacer por mí mismo

-Lo dices con mucha seriedad… es importante para ti ¿verdad?

-Lo es, mi familia hace juguetes de madera para muchas personas, debo lograr hacer una pieza grande antes de que cumpla 12 años para probarle a mi familia que soy un digno sucesor del negocio y así ellos confíen en que hare un buen trabajo cuando sea yo quien tenga que dirigirlo – al escuchar esas palabras el pequeño príncipe se sentó al lado de aquel castaño, que ahora que lo notaba, tenía los ojos de un azul muy intenso, como el collar de zafiro que su madre solía usar en ocasiones especiales como año nuevo o el cumpleaños de su padre.

-También yo debo de probarle a mi familia que seré un buen sucesor llegado el tiempo – dijo con voz tenue el ojirubi mirando con atención el tallado del castaño.

-¿De verdad? Parece que los únicos que se toman el tiempo para preparar a sus sucesores son las personas comunes – dijo con una seriedad demasiado intensa el castaño mirando su tallado

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque los que deberían hacerlo, como la realeza no se toma el tiempo para eso, ¿Qué más prueba de ello quieres más que el mismo Gran Príncipe que nos gobierna ahora? Desde que él tomo el control, el pueblo no ha sido más que miseria y perdida para muchos… por eso odio a todos los que son de la realeza, porque nadie se pone a ayudar al pueblo, más bien nos quitan lo poco que tenemos…

-No hables así… aun… aún hay una esperanza…

-¿De qué esperanza hablas? – pregunto el ojiazul dirigiéndole la mirada con interés

-B-bueno… el Príncipe Heredero… cuando él llegue al trono seguramente las cosas cambiaran y será tan buen rey como lo fue su padre – el pequeño tricolor jugueteaba con sus manos sintiendo como su voz se ahogaba, quería hacerse amigo de aquel chico pero no quería decirle que él era alguien de la realeza por lo apenas dicho por el castaño.

-Claro… el príncipe heredero… el tal Atem… si yo fuese él hubiera quitado del trono de inmediato al bueno para nada del fulano del tío y hubiese tomado mi lugar como rey – dijo con determinación el castaño

-No es tan fácil… - replico el tricolor poniéndose un poco rojo 

-¿No? ¿Tu como lo sabes?

-B-bueno… yo… yo… yo vivo cerca del palacio y creo que las cosas allí no son tan fáciles, hay reglas… normas que deben ser cumplidas y que no sería tan fácil eludir

-Como sea… si cuando llegue el momento en que el príncipe Atem suba al trono él no hace nada por el pueblo entonces yo mismo armare una trifulca para acabar con ese gobierno y poner a un líder más justo – la determinación del castaño maravillo y atemorizo un poco al joven heredero, lo único que pudo hacer ante esas palabras fue sonreír perturbadamente, sin embargo en el fondo de sí mismo estaba de acuerdo con sus palabras –por cierto, no nos hemos presentado, soy Seto Kaiba – le extendió la mano al tricolor quien la tomo un poco temeroso, no podía decirle su nombre, era obvio que el castaño nunca había visto a la familia real aun cuando hubiesen sido vistos ante el pueblo varias veces y por ahora prefería que no supiese quien era, así que pensó en algún nombre que decirle para encubrirse que no fuese tanta coincidencia que "su nombre" fuese el mismo que el del heredero

-Yami… mi nombre es Yami- dijo el ojirubi con una sonrisa

-Yami… es un gusto conocerte – el ojiazul sonrió un poco sin preguntar nada más.

Ambos niños pasaron un rato juntos, platicando de todo y nada en realidad, como de porque el cielo es azul, porque las flores huelen bien y porque los mosquitos aparecían en el verano sin que nadie los hubiese invitado, pudieron haber seguido hablando de no haber sido por la madre de Seto, quien salió a la puerta de la casa con un pequeño de 7 años tomándola de la mano, llamándolo a comer, fue cuando el pequeño príncipe encubierto se dio cuenta de que había dejado solo a su hermano en el palacio, por lo que se despidió rápidamente haciendo memoria de cómo había llegado hasta allí desde el palacio, llego a su hogar con la puesta del Sol pisándole los talones, como era de esperarse su tío le dio un castigo ejemplar mandándolo a su habitación sin cenar y sin poder lavarse si quiera mismo castigo que había recibido su hermano menor por haber dejado que su hermano se escapase, advirtiendo a los trabajadores del palacio que si alguien les daba algo de comer deberían buscar trabajo en algún otro lugar. Los niños se fueron a su habitación pensando que el castigo pudo haber sido peor que mandarlos a la cama sin cena o sin baño, como que los hubiese dejado dormir en una celda o sin dormir toda la noche en una celda estudiando, los cuartos de ambos príncipes estaban juntos e interconectados por una puerta que se confundía con la pared que nadie más que ellos conocían, así que cuando el Gran Príncipe había pensado que los había dejado encerrados a cada uno por separado el pequeño príncipe aprovecho para ir hacia la habitación de su hermano mayor.

-Lo siento Yugi… no era mi intención que tuvieses que pagar por esto tú también – el rostro arrepentido de Atem era sincero, Yugi solo le sonrió abrazándolo

-Descuida… no importa, en el desayuno nos desquitaremos – el pequeño tricolor se acomodó mejor en su hermano descansando su cabeza sobre el pecho de este – ¿al menos valió la pena tu escapada? –curioso al igual que su hermano, el pequeño príncipe indago haciéndole saber de antemano al ojirubi que debía darle respuestas si o sí.

-Conocí a alguien

-¿Hablaste con un extraño?

-No… bueno era un extraño al principio pero después ya no, es un niño un poco más grande que nosotros, su nombre es Seto

-¿Y es agradable? 

-Mucho, habla de una manera muy impresionante… quiero volver a hablar con él

-Bueno… si vas a irte a hablar con él, al menos espero que podamos tener una coartada mejor y planeada para evitar los castigos – el ojiamatista miro a Atem con una sonrisa, dándole a entender a su hermano que lo apoyaría en aquella aventura, ya que después, sabía que Atem le devolvería el favor cuando pudiese.

Así paso mucho tiempo, en el que los gemelos lograron sobre llevar la tiranía de su tío y a escondidas de él regalaban un poco de justicia a su pueblo ayudándolos entre las sombras, al mismo tiempo la amistad de "Yami" y Seto fue creciendo sin embargo, las responsabilidades de ambos habían crecido con forme ellos crecían, cuando Seto cumplió los 12 comenzó a conocer más del negocio familiar y debido a su asombrosa capacidad de análisis y razonamiento fue ayudando a su padre a hacer crecer el negocio, volviéndolo cada vez más diferente, convirtiendo la amabilidad y calidez que tenía en una arrogancia y frialdad latentes que solo no mostraba con su hermano, un niño cuatro años menor a él, pelinegro y de ojos grises llamado Mokuba, para cuando Seto hubo cumplido 15 años "Yami" había alcanzado los 13 y a pesar de que él seguía siendo noble y gentil, las exigencias y responsabilidades que llevaba a cuestas lo habían hecho ser un chico de carácter determinado e indoblegable oyente a la voz de la justicia. A pesar de que Yami era una personalidad falsa que había creado solo para hablar con Seto, era la única forma en la que se sentía libre y el mismo, curiosamente, después de su hermano el castaño se había convertido en su mejor amigo y viceversa, pero Yami no dejaba de sentir el cambio que había ido trasformando al ojiazul en ese tiempo, aunque no era como que le molestara, eso le daba un aire más sólido del que de por si tenía por naturaleza, pasaban todo el tiempo que podían juntos haciendo eso feliz a Yami ya que era la forma en la que se sentía realmente bien, hasta que un día analizando bien sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos se dio cuenta de algo, estando afuera solo deseaba ver al castaño, si estuviese lejos del palacio sin el castaño a su alrededor no se sentiría así por lo que fue que lo entendió en ese momento… estaba enamorado del joven ojiazul.

Una tarde mientras el príncipe en cubierto con su personalidad de Yami jugaba con el pequeño hermano de Seto cuando ambos lo esperaban a que regresara de la fábrica de juguetes se dio cuenta de que estaba bastante ansioso, solo pensaba en verlo y hablar con él, Yami había entablado también una buena amistad con Mokuba ya que le recordaba mucho a su propio hermano aunque Yugi solo fuese 15 minutos menor a él. Cuando ambos vieron a Seto llegar Mokuba corrió hacia su hermano lanzándose a sus brazos y el castaño lo recibió acariciando su cabeza sonriéndole, el ojiazul alzo su mirada dirigiéndosela a Yami y le mantuvo la sonrisa, el tricolor sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latirle apresuradamente y le sonrio de vuelta, ese era su mas preciado secreto, el que solo le había contado a su hermano quien, a pesar de no conocer al joven Kaiba, con tan solo escuchar la forma en la que Yami lo describia lo hacia pensar que era alguien que le hacia bien a su hermano. A partir de allí el principe heredero, sin proponérselo si quiera, soñaba dspierto muchas veces con poder estar realmente libre al lado del castaño, sin embargo aquellos sueños fueron destruyéndose poco a poco como un castillo de arena que se va desgastando con él agua, y su corriente marina era el mismo castaño ojiazul.

-Ya tienes 14… aun no… ¿nada con nadie? – pregunto el mayor mirando con curiosidad al tricolor mientras estaban sentados en el campo debajo de un árbol

Yami se puso rojo y sobresaltado enfoco su mirada hacia el suelo – No… - dijo con la voz ahogada sintiendo una contracción en el pecho - ¿tu ya? – pregunto casi con miedo sintiéndose aún más contrariado al ver la sonrisa sórdida del castaño.

-Ya

-¿C-con quién?

-Con un tonto noblecito, esta tan ilusionado conmigo pero a mí solo me sirve para jugar con él –dijo casi con orgullo el mayor mirando hacia el cielo

-¿Con un noble? ¿E-él también fue el que te dio tu primer beso? – El ojirubi se sujetaba las manos entrelazándolas sintiendo como iba perdiendo el calor en su cuerpo y empezaba a temblar, mantenía su mirada agachada sin atreverse a mirarlo

-No, esa fue una chica hace tiempo, ¿recuerdas que te conté de ella?

-A sí… ya me acorde – cuando había sucedido aquello de la chica a Atem no le importo demasiado ya que aún no sentía nada más que amistad por Seto, pero ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes -¿Pero un noble? Estas llevando muy lejos tu odio contra la realeza y la nobleza ¿no?

-Que importa, él me lo permitió yo no hice nada – dijo restándole importancia al asunto, fue allí que Atem se dio cuenta, solo podría estar al lado de Seto mientras se escondiera detrás de su identidad de Yami, pero eso se acabaría de una forma u otra ya que algún día, sabía, que Seto sabría la verdad de quien era, con tristeza el príncipe lo miro detenidamente, él ya no era el niño que había conocido hacia años tallando torpemente un trozo de madera, él era ahora un joven empresario que había ganado mucho apoyando la fábrica de su padre, ahora vestía diferente, ricos ropajes de calidad, la pequeña casa en la que vivía su familia fue dejada por una casa mucho más grande con un gran jardín trasero, habían hecho crecer su fortuna y cada vez crecía mas y más debido a que el negocio de juguetes ya no solo se dedicaba a ello, también incursionaron en otros sectores pudiendo expandir sus negocios, dándoles trabajos a varias personas e incluso con los injustos impuestos que el Gran Principe los hacia pagar ganaban tanto que podían pagarlos con toda facilidad, lo que daba como resultado que, definitivamente, Seto Kaiba ahora fuera un lordsito, que aunque sin título era casi tan rico como la misma familia real, más a pesar de ello, sabía que cuando Seto se enterara jamás lo perdonaría.

-¿Qué te pasa? Te quedaste muy callado de pronto – le dijo el ojiazul sacándolo de sus pensamientos mirándolo mientras él pestañeaba quitándose la confusión.

-Nada… no me sucede nada, debo irme, tengo que llegar antes de la puesta de Sol – se levantó de la grama sacudiéndose el pantalón dirigiéndose hacia una cerca donde tenía amarrado a su caballo, el castaño lo siguió algo inquieto por su actitud de pronto tan pensativa.

-Yami… - el ojirubi volteo a verlo, parecía como que quería decirle algo pero no podía, se le quedo mirando por unos instantes y después, sin más, el tricolor lo tomo del rostro besándolo, aunque solo había juntado sus labios a los de él, un beso demasiado inocente pero que hizo al menor sonrojarse como un tomate

- Al menos ya di mi primer beso, es un paso menos que dar – y sin esperar a que el ojiazul le dijera algo monto su negro corcel ordenándole galopar con toda su velocidad, no quiso voltear a verlo, no sabía que sentir, no sabía que pensar, aun cuando Seto le correspondiera, terminaría odiándolo por ser lo que era, el príncipe sucesor del trono.

Después de ese día como si hubiese sido un mal augurio en su vida las cosas en el reino comenzó a decaer debido a la mala distribución del Gran Príncipe, había hecho derroche de muchas cosas y ahora el pueblo lo iba a pagar, debía hacer algo para poder sostener al reino si no quería ser blanco fácil para otros reyes y que lo atacaran. La única solución que se le ocurría era la de juntar a las personas más ricas de su reino y a cambio de títulos nobiliarios y beneficios ellos le darían el dinero para poder sostener al reino.

La corte del Gran Príncipe puso manos a la obra e hicieron investigación por todos los rincones del reino buscando a las personas con grandes fortunas, empresarios, negociantes, fabricantes, cualquier persona con un trabajo lo suficientemente lucrativo para hacer que el reino se levantase, fue entonces que entre los nombres de las familias que iban reuniendo la más destacada fue la de las Jugueterías Kaiba, viendo que de todo el reino, además de los duques y otros nobles ellos eran los que tenían tanto dinero como para poder ayudar, así que sin tardanza mando a llamar al jefe de esos negocios y ofreciéndole ayudarlo a concederle tierras en otras partes incluso fuera del reino para poner sus fábricas, además de darle el título de Condes, Gozaburo Kaiba acepto el trato que el Gran Príncipe le ofrecía, sin embargo, este tenía otra cosa más en mente, algo que de verdad obligaría a los Kaiba a dar su dinero al reino y esta sería una oferta que nadie podría rechazar, aquella idea se le había ocurrido mientras miraba a sus sobrinos jugando ajedrez, podría ser que él nunca fuera un Rey, pero lo controlaba todo en el tablero y el Rey mismo era su pieza más infalible.

Al enterarse Atem de la noticia del titulaje de los Kaiba había sentido como si el alma se le hubiese ido al piso, y solo quería saber por lo que estaba pasando Seto, sin embargo tenía mucho que no lo veía después de haberlo besado, y no había sido porque él no hubiese querido verlo sino que todos los sucesos habían sucedido tan rápido como si fuese una cadena de calamidades que exigia de la atención de toda la familia real.

Fue él día del cumpleaños número 15 de los príncipes que todo para Atem se fue hacia una abismo del que no salió sino hasta que tocase fondo, a pesar de que aun la economía en el reino no andaba muy bien, el Gran Príncipe, sorpresivamente había insistido en hacer un gran baile para ellos, en todo ese tiempo ninguno de los dos tricolores había bajado su guardia, sentían como que algo iba a pasar y para desgracia de ambos paso… allí entre los invitados estaban los , ahora, Condes Kaiba, Atem estaba muy asustado, Seto estaba allí y al fin se enteraría de quien era, trato de evitar hacer su aparición en todo momento, pero al ser un baile para él y su hermano era obvio que en algún momento debería aparecer, Yugi tratando d apoyarlo y calmarlo decidió quedarse con él hasta que el momento fuese inevitable, aunque trataron de alargarlo lo más que habían podido el Ministro los anuncio y todos aplaudieron cuando desde la escalera dl salón principal ambos príncipes aparecieron ante ellos, sin embargo el único que no había aplaudido había sido Seto, anonadado de ver allí, siendo presentado como Atem, a su amigo, su mejor amigo Yami… se sintió burlado y traicionado, quería irse de allí d inmediato. Atem por su parte sentía como los ojos de hielo de Seto se clavaban en él como si fuesen dagas, ambos se habían quedado mirado a la distancia, a pesar del porte de Atem él temblaba de nervios por dentro y debajo del rostro indiferente de Seto había confusión e ira. Atem en todo momento trato de evitarlo pero el destino le había jugado una mala broma más, el broche de oro de toda aquella bifurcación. 

-Quiero pedir a todos su atención- el Gran Príncipe se había levantado de su lugar en el comedor después de la cena dispuesto a dar un discurso – agradezco a todos por asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mis sobrinos, los queridos hijos de mi hermano Aknamkanon y mi cuñada Yari que en paz descansen ahora, ellos estarían muy orgullosos y felices de ver a sus hijos convertidos en lo que son ahora, a pesar de la crisis en el reino ellos han dado la cara muchas veces para ayudarme a sacar adelante a nuestro pueblo – todos en ese momento soltaban murmullos de aprobación mirando a ambos príncipes que estaban al lado de su tio en ese momento, pero el Gran Príncipe aún tenía algo más que decir – queridos sobrinos, hoy que cumplen 15 años me es muy grato felicitarlos, en especial a ti Atem, has demostrado que serás un buen líder y dentro de un año serás coronado con lo que te pertenece –todos en ese momento aplaudieron pero Atem, a pesar de mantenerse sereno y gentil podía sentir a través de aquellas miradas una en especial que quería apuñalarle el corazón pensando que si lo hiciese él no se defendería si quiera –ahora tengo un anuncio que hacer, además de ser esta una fiesta de cumpleaños es una celebración por un afortunado evento que tendrá lugar muy pronto, para nadie es secreto que hemos establecido una amistad con los Condes Kaiba quienes han sido una pieza fundamental para poder sacar el reino adelante y es por ello que el Conde Kaiba y yo hemos decidido fortalecer los lazos entre nuestras familias, anuncio oficialmente el compromiso ansiado del Príncipe Heredero con el hijo mayor del Conde Kaiba – en ese momento todos estallaron en una sorpresa general seguida de un aplauso, era cierto que una de las cosas que más habían ansiado escuchar los miembros de la nobleza había sido su compromiso sin embargo su tío se había negado a comprometerlo con alguien, Atem había creído que eso se lo había dejado a su criterio, buscarse el mismo una pareja, cosa que en un inicio agradeció, sin embargo ahora entendía que él solo quería casarlo con alguien que representase un beneficio mayor. El calor se le había ido del cuerpo al tricolor mayor estando casi a punto de desmayarse, era una pesadilla, una cruel e irónica pesadilla, iba a casarse con la persona que amaba pero que ahora lo odiaba, miro hacia la mesa viendo al Conde Kaiba levantarse de su asiento obligando a Seto a hacer lo mismo, no se había dado cuenta de cuando su tío los había llamado para que se fueran hacia donde ellos, en ese momento Atem solo quería desaparecer.

Cuando los invitados comenzaron a bailar Atem en un descuido salió hacia el jardín trasero del palacio dejándose caer junto a la fuente que había construido, tal vez su tatarabuelo hacía más de 100 años, mientras él cavilaba en los sucesos de la noche unos fríos ojos de zafiro lo observaban a través del ventanal, quería ir allí con él y decirle todo cuanto se le ocurriera, estaba seguro que él lo había hecho, que Atem, solo se estaba burlando de él, al saber que odiaba a los nobles y aun más cuando se enteró que tenía una relación sin seriedad con, seguramente, alguno de sus parientes, le había dicho a su tío sobre su fortuna y sus negocios, estaba seguro de que él le había dicho al tío que les dieran el título nobiliario, y ahora para probar su supremacía le había pedido que lo comprometiera con él; se sentía burlado y engañado, su amigo de la infancia, aquel niñito con la mirada curiosa, Yami… su amigo Yami, no era más que una sucia farsa de aquel principito mimado.

-Me las vas a pagar Atem… me las vas a pagar… - fue lo único que pensaba mientras lo observaba a través del cristal.

Dos meses después, en una reunión un poco más privada se celebraba la fiesta de compromiso del Príncipe Heredero con el hijo del Conde Kaiba, debía ser un suceso feliz para ambos, pero era contradictorio todo para el tricolor de ojos rubís, sus sentimientos por Seto no habían cambiado, sin embargo aquella mirada gélida que ahora le dedicaba querían hacerlo llorar, habían hablado un día antes de la fiesta, Atem quiso explicarle tanto, pero el ojiazul simplemente no lo había querido escuchar.

_-Si tan solo me hicieras caso, por favor, déjame explicarte lo que paso… _

_-No quiero escuchar tus mentiras Yami… o mejor dicho Atem… eres la prueba de que todos los de tu calaña son iguales y ahora me quieren convertir en el mismo desperdicio humano como lo son todos ustedes _

_-Seto por favor… _

_-Si sabes lo que te conviene Atem vas a hacer que este matrimonio no se efectué, porque si nos casamos créeme que tu vida quedara tan arruinada como la mía lo ha sido ahora_

Fue el punto final que el castaño le había dado a la conversación, si es que se le podía llamar así, ¿pensaba él que no había movido cielo mar y tierra para acabar con esa locura? Muchas veces intento disuadir a su tío para que cambiara de opinión y cancelara la boda, pero él tampoco lo escucho, estaba determinado a hacer que su sobrino llegase al altar con Seto Kaiba, ya que para Gozaburo Kaiba también era algo importante, ni más ni menos que con el futuro Rey vería casado a su hijo, ninguno de los dos cedería ante las suplicas de los dos jóvenes para no casarse.

El día de la boda el cielo estaba despejado y totalmente azul, el sol brillaba con gentileza y el reino entero se regocijaba, al fin, su futuro Rey contraería nupcias con un noble joven de buena familia y fortuna, para Atem solo era como una burla, se sentía como un cordero a punto de ser sacrificado, un prisionero directo a ser llevado a cadena perpetua, y su verdugo… su carcelero, estaba allí, esperándolo frente al altar, fingiendo un cariño que, si alguna vez existió hora solo era un triste fantasma a través de aquellas navajas de hielo que a cada paso que daba lo apuñalaba cada vez con más dolor.

La fiesta había sido elegante, sublime, todo gracias a la madre del castaño, quien orgullosa de su hijo mando a hacer lo mejor solo para él, era cierto que a ella también le había desconcertado descubrir que el Príncipe Heredero Atem y Yami fuesen la misma persona pero había entendido después que el príncipe se había ocultado solo para pasar desapercibido, ella confiaba en que su hijo sería feliz al lado de quien fuese su mejor amigo de la infancia.

-Alteza, te ves fatigado ¿quieres que te traiga algo? – dijo uno de los guardias más cercanos a Atem, Mahad, uno de sus primos por parte de su madre quien en cuanto él ascendiera al trono Mahad sería uno de los primeros en nombrar como miembro de su corte

-No Mahad, solo estoy un poco engentado, ire a mi habitación a cambiarme por algo más ligero – dijo con naturalidad, la verdad estaba un poco deprimido y cansado, además de que ya tenía un rato que no había visto a Seto.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? – estaba por seguirlo sin embargo el tricolor solo lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano declinándolo con toda su amabilidad.

-Puedo solo, atiende a los invitados en mi nombre por favor – fue su respuesta yendo hacia el segundo piso donde se encontraba su habitación, sin embargo algo lo desconcertó, una puerta estaba entreabierta y de ella salía un atisbo de luz seguida de unos murmullos, se suponía que todos estaban en el salón principal en la fiesta y a los aposentos solo podían entrar los moradores del palacio, se acerco mas a la habitación y enseguida escucho un sonido metalico, como si algo se cayese y despues un chico rubio salió de la habitación, con la ropa desarreglada medio poniedose la casaca, él conocía a ese chico, era solo un año mas grande que él, el hijo del Barón Wheeler, Joseph, era uno de los nobles mas ricos de su reino con quienes tenian un trato considerable, no eran sus parientes pero su titulo nobiliario los había precedido desde hacía 5 generaciones, de pronto todo en ese lugar se volvió frio al ver salir de esa misma habitación… la habitación nupcial, a su ahora esposo, Seto también estaba desarreglado, Joseph lo paso de largo sin siquiera mirarlo, parecía como que el castaño iba con intenciones de detenerlo pero al ver allí a Atem solo sonrio con crueldad dejando que el rubio se fuera.  
>El nuevo matrimonio se quedo viendo el uno al otro, Seto con cinismo y crueldad en los ojos y Atem… Atem solo había sentido como su corazón había terminado d romperse en ese momento, lo miraba con seriedad, como si lo que estab pasando no le doliera aunque sentía como lo desgarraba por dentro.<p>

-Feliz noche de bodas – dijo con frialdad el castaño a su oído, como si le arrastrara las palabras para despues irse por el pasillo dejando en la mente de Atem lo que claramente había sucedido escuchando el eco d sus pisadas, por puro instinto se asomo a la habitación, a la que alguna vez había pertenecido a sus padres y sintio como un nudo en la garganta se le hacia presente, la cama estaba desecha y los muebles desacomodados, no necesitaba ver mas, se dirigio a su habitación, se recargo en la puerta una vez dentro denjandose deslizar hasta quedar sentado en el piso, no entendía que tanto mal habría hecho para que le pasaran cosas asi, sin embargo aun la fiesta no terminaba y no cerca estaba de aquello, asi que se quito el largo y pesado abrigo blanco que le habían confeccionado especialmente para ese día, estaba bordado con hilos dorados y pequeños diamantes y perlas, era de un material fino y suave, lo mejor para ataviar al futuro rey en su día especial, el traje de Seto no había sido muy diferente, solo que él de el había sido confeccionado en color azul, se miro en el espejo sonriéndose burladose de si mismo y de su calamidad.

-Feliz noche de bodas Atem… - se repito a si mismo las palabras que su "esposo" le había dedicado esa noche mirándose con rabia en el espejo – bienvenido al primer día del resto de tu vida – sintiendo la opresión en el pecho cambio todo su vestuario blanco por un atavió negro y muy sencillo, cuando regreso al salón todos lo miraron casi con horror, era muy malo que alguno de los novios vistiese d negro en su boda, según sus creencias eso atraía el infortunio, pero para la situación en la que estaba Atem, el infortunio y la desdicha eran como sus amantes.

Camino hasta su lugar en el puesto del trono sentándose en su silla, Mahad se acerco a él pero sin darle lugar a que le dijera algo él hablo primero – manda a alguien a que arregle la recamara nupcial… y para el príncipe Seto…. que preparen una habitación lo más lejos que se pueda de la mía… -susurro solo para su guardián quien lo veía sin entender, Atem alzo la mirada viendo allí a su esposo quien lo veía con una sonrisa retorcida.

-Mi señor…

-No pienso dormir con él de ninguna manera a menos que me obliguen drogándome y atándome a la cama, por favor, has lo que te digo, no pasare la noche con él – Mahad lo miro aprensivo pero asintió dándole la orden a las mucamas de cumplir con lo mandado por el príncipe heredero con la estricta orden de guardar silencio, Yugi, quien había visto la aparición de su hermano con aquel ropaje sintió un escalofrió, lo observo desde su lugar sintiendo la garganta seca, allí estaba su hermano, sentado al lado del trono con los ojos cerrados y un gesto imperturbable, como si fuese una estatua, inamovible, orgulloso e inquebrantable, nunca, ni siquiera cuando murieron sus padres había visto llorar a Atem sin embargo, él lo conocía tan bien que sabía que aquel semblante no era más que una fachada de lo que realmente estaba sintiendo, sabía que su hermano estaba sufriendo y su atuendo no era más que el reflejo de lo que sentía su alma, él sabía lo mucho que amaba a Seto, sabía que se estaba casando enamorado pero temeroso ya que al solo darse cuenta de la manera en la que él ahora, príncipe Kaiba lo observaba era palpable el odio y el rencor que le profesaba, una mirada tan distinta a la de Atem, ya que a pesar del miedo, a profundidad se notaba todo el amor que le tenía.

Después de la boda la situación de ambos no cambio sino para empeorar, casi no se hablaban, convivían un tiempo obligatorio juntos en el cual siempre Atem pedía que alguien los estuviese vigilando, no quería quedarse a solas con él, no porque le tuviera miedo pero simplemente quería evitarse las peleas que seguramente generarían si se quedaban solos pero que siempre era forzoso que hablaran, día a día Atem tenía que atender sus responsabilidades y en esas ocasiones Seto debía ayudarlo, porque en cuanto el ascendiera al trono las responsabilidades del tricolor pasarían a ser de él, era de las pocas cosas que no le disgustaban, después de todo podría cambiar su parecer de que Atem fuese un principito mimado viendo los asuntos que él debía atender aun cuando su tio evadiera los suyos.

Una tarde ambos fueron llamados al salón principal, donde el ambiente se volvió incómodo y tenso en cuanto vieron allí al Barón Wheeler y a su hijo acompañando a Yugi y a Aknadin.

-Qué bueno que ya estén aquí, los eh mandado llamar por un asunto muy especial, Yugi, tendrás que disculpar que este anuncio no sea tan sonado con bombo y platillo pero tendrás después la celebración que se merecen

-¿De qué hablas tío? –pregunto ansioso Atem, fuera lo que fuera Yugi ya lo sabía porque se veía como en shock, Joseph no se atrevía a mirar al futuro Rey y menos al esposo de este.

-Como sabes Atem, los Barones Wheeler han sido una parte fundamental en la historia del reino, son los floricultores y apicultores con mayor tradición en estas tierras, además de que una pequeña ayudadita nunca viene mal, querido sobrino, así que a nombre de nuestro pequeño Yugi le eh pedido al Barón Wheeler la mano de Joey en matrimonio. 

Para ese momento Atem sentía como que el mundo estaba a punto de eyectarlo fuera de su órbita –No- fue lo único que atino a decir, aunque no quería haber dicho nada salió de su boca por si solo.

-¿No? ¿Por qué no? – Aknadin miraba a Atem con el entrecejo fruncido, Yugi sabía lo que él había visto, le había contado lo que había pasado la noche de la boda y Yugi, oh Yugi su hermano, ahora estaba siendo arrastrado a esa locura también, los únicos que lo miraban con pánico eran Seto y Joseph mirándose también de reojo entre sí.

El castaño ojiazul por su parte aun no terminaba de creer lo que el Gran Principe había dicho ¿sería posible que por esa razón el rubio ya no quería verlo? ¿Sería que también lo iban a casar a fuerza como lo casaron a él? Esas preguntas revoloteaban en Seto mientras miraba a su amante esquivarle la mirada.

-Tío… yo ya acepte casarme para ayudar al pueblo, al menos permite que Yugi elija a quien quiere desposar por sí mismo, mi matrimonio fue planeado para ello y que resistiera por sí mismo, por favor tío te lo suplico, deja que Yugi tome su propia decisión – el tricolor mayor miraba casi con suplica a aquel hombre quien lo miraba con una ceja alzada mientras que el Barón Wheeler tenía una mueca indescriptible de indignación.

-Si, lo se Atem, pero como ya dije, una ayuda extra nos es conveniente a todos en el reino, ya tome mi decisión y es irrefutable, Yugi –miro a su sobrino menor extendiendo su mano para que la tomase, el ojiamatista tomo su mano con un poco de temor y tembló al sentir la mano del rubio de ojos maple sobre la suya – será una alianza entre familias, ellos se casaran al inicio del otoño.

Con lo que no contaba el Gran Principe era con una enfermedad que lo postraría en cama por lo que no podía realizar su papel de dirigir el reino por lo que Atem tuvo que hacrse cargo antes de lo previsto aun siendo principe, sin embargo su tío murió al mes de haber caído enfermo, se había ido justo a la mitad del verano, despues de declarar 3 días de duelo por el fallecimiento del gobernante el Principe Heredero, a pesar de aun tener 15 años ascendió al trono junto con su esposo, a partir de allí Atem sería llamado El Magnanimo Rey y Seto sería conocido como El Gran Rey, a partir del ascenso del matrimonio al trono el reino comenzó a sentir la diferencia entre un Rey descuidado y uno que trabajaba realmente por su pueblo, al igual que el Rey Aknamkanon, Atem cumplia con sus deberes reales cabalmente, siguiendo el ejemplo de su amado y desaparecido padre, además meterse de lleno en sus deberes era lo mejor que podía hacer para no pensar en todo lo que le pasaba, en el desastre de matrimonio que tenía, en como día con día, cada que intentaba por lo menos mantener una conversación con su esposo este lo ignoraba o solo le contestaba con escuetas palabras y monosílabos, como en el tiempo que forzosamente pasaban juntos el no dejaba de mirarlo como si en cualquier momento fuese a apuñalarlo, intentaba, de verdad intentaba hacer que las cosas con el funcionaran, porque a pesar de su frialdad y de su indiferencia, no había dejado de amarlo por la persona que había conocido, la persona que había sido su amigo incondicional, aquel niño con el que había crecido, pero ese también era el problema de Seto, solo de recordar aquel pasado juntos su amargura crecia cada vez mas, no podía perdonar que lo hubiese engañado y humillado de aquella manera, que su mejor amigo no hubiese sido mas que un vil engaño de un principito que, admitia, no era mimado, al contrario era abnegado a su deber, pero consideraba falso por aquella traición, no podía evitar odiar a Atem por ello, por eso cada vez que le decía que quería aclararle todo nunca se lo permitía ya que solo le diría otra mas de sus falsedades y sus mentiras, estaba harto de ser su juego.

Había algo que todavía estaba pendiente, el compromiso de Yugi con Joey, al igual que había pasado con el matrimonio de Atem y Seto ellos tuvieron su tiempo de cortejo sin embargo ahora que el tricolor mayor era Rey podía darle fin a ese absurdo compromiso antes de que llegara tan lejos como había llegado lo de ellos mismos.

-¿Qué piensas de tu compromiso Yugi? – ambos estaban en una pequeña biblioteca del palacio que también servía como salón de té, allí ellos solían encerrarse para poder hablar además de la intimidad de sus habitaciones, ante aquella pregunta el ojiamatista miro al mayor con un suspiro

-Sé que… para ti esto fue demasiado, pero yo… yo estoy en toda la disposición de seguir adelante – dijo algo inseguro el pequeño tricolor moviendo una taza de té entre sus manos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por obligación? ¿Por cumplir con lo que dijo nuestro tío y no desilusionar al Barón Wheeler? Si no deseas hacerlo hare que el asunto sea borrado y olvidado

-Atem… sé que tú tienes tus motivos para querer impedir este matrimonio, por la historia que tienen Joey y Seto pero… - en ese momento tocaron a la puerta y el rubio prometido de Yugi hizo aparición en el salón con una ligera reverencia

-Sus altezas – dijo con respeto sin embargo mantenía la cabeza agachada, tenía la suficiente vergüenza como para no ver al Magnánimo Rey directamente, ni hablar de mirarlo a los ojos, sintió como las pequeñas y delicadas manos de Yugi tomaban su brazo y después enlazaba una mano con la suya – discúlpenme por haberlos interrumpido… pero sin querer escuche parte de su conversación… por favor, le pido… no, le suplico que no cancele nuestro compromiso, yo de verdad deseo casarme con el Príncipe Yugi – pidió el rubio aun sin mirar el rostro de Atem, este solo mantenía su mirada fija en su taza de té apretando los dientes, no iba a decir que le agradaba él del todo, tenía cierto rencor contra él pero no al punto de llegar a odiarlo, solo le causaba muchos conflictos.

-Me pides… que te deje casar con la persona más valiosa para mi… que te entregue ciegamente a la única familia que me queda… a ti… a ti que te atreviste a revolcarte con mi esposo el día de mi boda… a ti que eres el amante de la persona con quien me case, me pides que te dé a mi hermano ¡A MI HERMANO! ¡Lo que debí hacer contigo era haberte mandado a la horca por traición no darte de regalo lo más valioso de mi vida! ¡No a ti quien sin haberte hecho nada me has humillado en mi propia casa! – Atem se puso de pie golpeando la mesa enfurecido totalmente, no tenía en contra del rubio nada más que aquella noche, porque solamente los dioses, Seto y él sabían que tantas veces antes de esa noche se habían encontrado antes, le dolía porque ese rubio era el que había tenido primero el cuerpo y las caricias de su castaño, porque él ya había probado el éxtasis en los brazos de su esposo cuando él todavía seguía siendo virgen, porque sabía también que Joey era aparte una víctima del engaño de Seto, porque también habían jugado con él.

El rubio no hizo más que encogerse en sí mismo, avergonzado y aceptando cada palabra del Rey como si fuesen bofetadas que sentía que merecía, ni si quiera se sentía con derecho a réplica para defenderse.

-No hermano, debes saber qué fue lo que realmente pasó esa noche… Seto jamás te lo dirá porque le gusta pensar que te vio la cara pero las cosas no fueron lo que parecía, deja que Joey te explique – la voz determinada de Yugi se hizo oír, Atem lo miro sorprendido por lo que decía, por verlo enfrentarse a él por defenderlo, por verlo tan determinado y decidido para encubrir la honra de Joseph Wheeler. 

Atem suspiro sentándose de nuevo en su lugar mirando fijamente a Joey –explícame, te escucho- dijo lo más calmado que pudo sin despegarle la mirada.

-Yo… no voy a negar lo que paso esa noche, sé que usted conoce bien la situación que hubo entre el Rey Seto y yo desde antes de si quiera comprometerse, cuando me entere del compromiso yo aún tenía sentimientos por él, y él me dijo que a pesar de que se casaran nosotros podríamos seguir juntos… como amantes, yo al inicio acepte pero… después conocí a Yugi y comencé a tratarlo, y mientras más cercano era nuestro trato, más cercanos nos hacíamos, llegando al punto de que Seto ya no me importaba más… porque mi interés estaba totalmente en Yugi… tanto así que para él día del anuncio del compromiso el mismo día del cumpleaños de sus altezas yo ya tenía casi dos meses sin haberme encontrado con el Rey Seto… lo que paso el día de la boda no fue más que un engaño, Seto me arrastro prácticamente a las habitaciones reales y… y me pidió que me entregara a él como una despedida… - la voz del rubio se apagó un poco y tomo un respiro para poder seguir narrando lo que había pasado – yo intente negarme y forceje con él para poder librarme aun cuando ya me tenía acorralado pero logre zafarme de él… le dije que tuviera un mínimo de respeto por usted… y después salí de la habitación pero fue cuando lo vi a usted… lo único que me indico mi instinto fue irme de allí lo más rápido que pudiera… le juro por lo más sagrado mi señor… que es el amor que siento por su hermano, que no me atreví a manchar con ese deshonor su noche de bodas… créame por favor, fue mi amor y mi fidelidad hacia Yugi lo que evito que yo hiciera algo que lo hubiese humillado, aun así le pido por favor, me perdone por haber alguna vez pensado en seguir siendo el amante de su esposo, pero le juro que mi amor por Yugi es mucho más fuerte – el rubio se atrevió a levantar un poco la mirada y el Rey observo en sus ojos que lo que le decía era verdad… estaba en un conflicto interno, le creía, sabía que estaba siendo sincero y eso lo alteraba, porque incluso estaba pidiéndole perdón por un acto que afortunadamente no había cometido. 

-Yugi… tú… ¿lo amas? – entrelazo sus manos sobre la mesa recargando su rostro con los ojos cerrados, Yugi lo miro acongojado pero contesto con sinceridad.

-Con todo mi corazón – le tomo la mano al rubio quien lo miraba apenado pero él solo le sonreía con dulzura

-Su boda se llevara a cabo, pero… hay varias cosas que quiero y necesito se realicen… en cuanto mi hermano sea tu esposo te lo llevaras a vivir contigo, a la mansión de tu familia, no vendrán aquí más que una vez cada quince días, podrán quedarse por la noche pero al siguiente día se irán, en ningún momento quiero verte cerca de mi esposo si Yugi o yo no estamos presentes… si te veo cerca de Seto a solas… aun cuando fuera por equivocación júralo que no tendré piedad contigo Wheeler… - apretó sus manos la una contra la otra sin abrir los ojos en ningún momento, Yugi no replico, porque sabía el daño que le haría a su hermano ver a Joey y Seto viviendo bajo un mismo techo, además de que el ojiamatista tampoco confiaba mucho en su cuñado y prefería mantener a Joey lejos de él, el rubio por su parte acepto esas condiciones, por él era mejor llevarse a Yugi a su mansión, era considerablemente más pequeña que el palacio pero nada le haría falta a su dulce amor, si le pidiera el mundo entero trabajaría duro para podérselo dar. 

Un mes después, a inicios de Octubre tuvo lugar la boda del nuevo Gran Príncipe y el hijo del Barón Wheeler, y se celebró incluso mucho más en grande que la boda misma del Magnánimo Rey, durante la fiesta los novios no se separaron el uno del otro, ambos resplandecían en atavíos blancos, solo que Yugi iba decorado con tonos purpuras mientras Joey lucia decoraciones en ocre, al verlos Atem desde su trono sintió envidia de su hermano, le hubiera gustado haber lucido esa sonrisa enamorada y feliz cuando se casó, irónicamente con el hombre que amaba pero que lo odiaba.

El Gran Rey Seto por su parte se amargaba más la existencia con esa boda, desde el día en que se la habían anunciado, no es que le importara que ese perro de la realeza fuera ahora a casarse con el enano gemelo de su esposo, le daba igual, lo que le había molestado es que ese enano se lo hubiese arrebatado, le daba coraje que al final ese rubio idiota había terminado burlándolo, un golpe más hacia su ego.

Los meses pasaron y ahora que los Reyes se habían quedado sin la presencia de Yugi, para Atem solo le quedaba la salida de sus deberes, ya que, aunque el reino había prosperado y el pueblo se había levantado en gran medida aun había cosas por hacer, las habilidades del Gran Rey habían resultado de gran ayuda en todo momento, la inteligencia y los agudos instintos del ojiazul al lado de los de Atem resultaban uno de los beneficios más grandes para la nación entera, sin embargo, a pesar de ya llevar casi un año de casados las cosas entre ellos solo se enfriaban y creaban una enorme brecha entre los dos, el Magnánimo Rey se sentía desesperado, había intentado todo lo que había estado en sus manos para volver a ganarse la confianza de su esposo pero él lo apartaba cada vez con más fuerza, ni siquiera hablaba con él y cuando lo hacían era solo para pelear. Añadida a la tensión que se vivía en el matrimonio real, el creciente pueblo y el reinado de Atem se vieron amenazados por su primer gran golpe, en las tierras del Oeste, un lugar donde sus tierras estaban bien definidas pero que eran bastante fértiles se comenzó a librar una invasión con el país colindante, al saber esto Atem mando sus mejores topas para sacar de allí a quienes se habían atrevido a profanar sus tierras, tres meses pasaron en batallas en aquel lugar, entre noches tensas y mucho que atender para un joven Rey quien afrontaba lo mejor que podía aquella situación tan delicada, se había asegurado que los moradores de esa zona hubiesen sido desalojados para que no los dañasen una tropa era la encargada de no dejar que los invasores se adentraran más allá del límite, era claro que ninguno de los dos reyes iba a ceder pero las convicciones de Atem fueron mucho mas grandes y su ejercito mas fuerte logrando despues de 4 meses al fin expulsar a los invasores, aunque a un alto costo, ahora tenia que resarcir el daño de sus decisiones por que, aunque hubiese sido una batalla no muy larga mucha gente había salido herida y otra mas había muerto en batalla.

Una tarde, despues de las audiencias del Magananimo Rey con sus súbditos se quedo en su trono dándose un masaje en la frente, el que el reino estuviese progresando era una preocupación menos, pero su vida sentimental era toda una ruina, habría querido que las audiencias siguieran y siguieran, sin embargo Mahad había ordenado a Marik, otro de los guardianes del Magnanimo Rey, de hecho su primo en segundo grado con el titulo de duque al igual que Mahad solo que de parte del padre, cortar con las audiencias antes de la puesta del Sol, porque Atem debía descansar sin embargo eso implicaba regresar a su vida detrás del salón del trono, regresar a ver al esposo que tanto lo aborrecia. Sin embargo antes de que Atem se retirara del salón del trono un dueto muy particular entro al lugar.

-Disculpe mi señor, pero ellos insistieron mucho en verlo, se trata del Marqués Zigfried Von Schroeder y su hermano el señor Lion – dijo Marik haciéndole una reverencia ante la atenta mirada del Rey, este levanto la mirada hacia ellos analizándolos con la mirada, el mayor de cabello rosado y ojos verdes, con un vestuario rojo bastante elegante, mientras el menor tenia el cabello rojizo y los ojos color miel, e iba de un color verde muy discreto.

-Señor disculpe que hayamos llegado hasta usted con esta falta de respeto pero era un asunto muy importante, venímos desde Relingnum el País que colinda a Albenría en el Oeste, venimos como embajadores ofreciendole las disculpas de nuestro Rey y también a ofrecerle un cese al fuego, ya que mi Rey el excelentísimo señor Maximillian Pegasus ah aceptado que su ejercito no es tan fuerte como para competir con el de su majestad, pensó que porque usted es un Rey joven e inexperto no tendría la suficiente fortaleza para resistir el ataque, le traemos unos regalos que esperamos con humildad pueda aceptar en favor de liberar a los prisioneros de guerra, ya que entre ellos se encuentra el hijo menor del Rey – el mayor comenzó a hablar aun sin que se le hubiesen pedido pero estaba bastante firme en sus peticiones, era el embajador del un Rey sin duda.

-Los atenderé por mi cuenta Marik, puedes retirarte – el Rey se sentó en su trono escuchando a cada momento lo que el Marqués tenia que decir debatiendo un rato con él, sin embargo a pesar de que su concentración estaba centrada en él ojiverde notaba como el pequeño hermano menor no dejaba de mirarlo, en ningún momento dejo de observarlo con detenimiento. Aquella noche por seguridad del Marqués y su hermano los dejo quedarse como invitados en el palacio aunque a Mahad se le pidió mantenerlos vigilados y esa misma noche se envio una carta al Rey Maximillian para que supieran que su embajador había llegado a salvo y sus peticiones habían sido escuchadas solo que tendría que esperar a que se reuniese el consejo para atender el caso.

Al día siguiente los ministros y los reyes de Albenria se reunieron para debatir la cuestión, Atem por su parte estaba dispuesto a dejar libres a los prisioneros, pero Seto por otra parte estaba resuelto a que el gobernante de Relingnum debía de darles mas por su atrevimiento y su intento de invasión, horas de intenso debate se llevaron a cabo en la cámara ese día hasta que por fin se llego a un acuerdo con los embajadores. Albenría liberaría a los prisioneros pero Relignum tendría que pagar un tributo durante un año para resarcir los daños causados en el frente de guerra.

Con ello se dio por sentada la secion, cuando el Magnanimo Rey se retiro a sus aposentos para descansar vio en su cama un ramo de rosas amarillas pero en el centro había una de color rojo sin embargo no había una nota o algo por el estilo, no pudo haber sido su esposo ya que el nunca hacia detalles asi para él sin embargo sonrio por aquel obsequio tan sencillo pero significativo.

-Lion entiende, el ya esta casado y su esposo es un Conde, tiene mas categoría que nosotros 

-Pero aun no tienen hijos, y los estatutos matrimoniales dicen que el matrimonio puede ser anulado mientras no existan herederos de por medio aun cuando sean adoptivos, asi que todavía tengo una posibilidad… además… ¿has visto como se lleva con el Gran Rey? Ese hombre es atrevido por mirar de esa manera a alguien tan maravilloso como el Rey Atem que es tan amable y Noble, aparte por lo que se el Conde obtuvo su titulo justo un año antes de la boda entre su hijo y el heredero de Albenria y nuestra familia en cambio ah sido prospera y noble desde hace 5 generaciones

-Lion, eso es algo que a nosotros no nos interesa, no venimos aquí para conseguirte un esposo venimos para liberar a los ciudadanos de Relingnum que pelearon por nuestras tierras con honor –el mayor intentaba con todo su razonamiento hacer que su hermano comprendiese sin embargo el joven pelirojo ya estaba perdido por el Magnanimo Rey – olvídate del Rey Atem, encontraras a alguien mas con el que sea menos difícil casarte

-¿Cómo me pides que lo olvide Zigfried? ¿Qué acaso estas ciego para no ver la belleza de esa persona? Es tan hermoso como una obra de arte, tan fuerte, tan imponente sensato y valeroso… es el tipo de hombre que soñé para ser su esposo, le daría todos los hijos que el quisiera – como otros en los reinos Lion también tenía la capacidad de concebir por ello se ilusionaba con el tricolor; su hermano lo admitia Atem era muy hermoso sin embargo era prohibido.

Los días pasaron y los preparativos para dejar en libertad a los prisioneros estaban casi listos, mientras el Marqués se dedicaba al arreglo del principe menor del reino Lion tenía pensado jugarse incluso el pellejo por aquel que había robado su corazón. Esa tarde Atem estaba en un sálon terminando unas cartas que serían enviadas al Rey Pegasus y fue cuando un pelirojo lo interrumpio mientras sellaba el ultimo sobre.

-Disculpe su majestad, ¿soy inoportuno? – el chico de como 13 años se acerco al tricolor quien se levanto de su asiento estirándose un poco

-Para nada Lion, ¿necesitas algo? ¿ya esta todo listo para su viaje de regreso? – pregunto con amabilidad el Rey mirando al pelirojo de forma condecendiente un gesto natural de su parte que al adolescente lo derretía por dentro

-No su alteza… yo… yo quería despedirme de usted y agradecerle por habernos recibido tan bien, es usted una persona maravillosa digna de su título y no solo por derecho de nacimiento – el chico miraba con admiración a Atem quien solo sonrió tímidamente

-Pues agradezco que me consideres de esa forma, eres un chico muy agradable espero que su estancia no haya sido tan pesada, deseo de buena fe que regresen con bien a sus hogares

-Para serle sincero señor… a mí me gustaría poder quedarme… Albenría es un lugar muy hermoso y… tiene personas muy interesantes – Lion se acercó a Atem de forma más insinuante viéndolo con una sonrisa algo juguetona, el Rey solo lo miro extrañado –discúlpeme si esto el ofende pero… es usted tan apuesto… tan gallardo y tan hermoso que no pude evitar sentir tanta atracción por usted… sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero… para nadie fue un secreto el motivo de su matrimonio, mi familia es noble desde hace generaciones y tenemos una fortuna que no le envidia nada a la de los Kaiba… - para ese momento el adolescente lo había abrazado por el cuello y estaba demasiado cerca de él, el ojirubi no sabía cómo reaccionar, escuchaba sus palabras pero todo estaba pasando muy rápido para él

-Lion… esto está mal, yo estoy casado

-Si pero… aun no es muy tarde… usted y él señor Kaiba aún no tienen hijos… y yo puedo dártelos, todos los que quisieras será un placer para mi engendrar los herederos de un Rey tan sabio y galante como lo es usted…

En ese momento el Gran Rey pasaba por ese pasillo en busca de su esposo sin embargo escucho las voces del hermano del Marqués y luego la de su esposo, se quedó en silencio asomándose con cautela al cuarto viendo aquella posición tan comprometedora entre ambos

-Mira Lion… no estoy interesado yo ya tengo un esposo, estoy casado y estamos bien con eso… además tu solo estas algo confundido, crecerás y veras que esto no era más que una locura pasajera

-No minimice mis sentimientos majestad… soy joven si pero estoy seguro de cuando estoy realmente enamorado… yo lo daría todo por verlo feliz mi señor, dedicaría cada minuto de nuestro matrimonio para darle y demostrarle todo mi amor y también para hacer que usted me ame… - aprovecho el desconcierto de Atem para jalarlo por el cuello de la camisa dándole un beso apasionado, el ojiazul que los veía desde la puerta tuvo que taparse la boca para no dejar salir un alarido de indignación ¿Quién se creía ese mocoso para atreverse a besar así a su esposo? ¿Y por qué Atem no lo detenía?  
>El tricolor reacciono empujando levemente a Lion tomándolo por los hombros mirándolo fijamente a los ojos aun sin salir de su asombro – Basta Lion, estoy casado y así estoy bien… no importa lo que digan las leyes… es mejor que te retires… pronto será hora de que partas<p>

-De acuerdo pero piénselo bien… siempre estaré dispuesto a regresar a usted si me lo pide alteza… es en serio cuando le digo que estoy enamorado de usted… puede que mi llegada a su vida aun no sea tan tarde – le tomo el rostro mirándolo por una última vez, el rostro que tanto había aprendido a idolatrar desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

Cuando el pelirojo estuvo a punto de salir Seto se escondió en otra habitación mirándolo irse con una sonrisa, ese maldito niño estaba seguro que Atem iba a tomarlo en cuenta, sin embargo estaba seguro que su esposo jamás consideraría tal disparate.

Una semana había pasado desde aquello y la tensión entre el matrimonio real había crecido, al Magnánimo Rey se le caía la cara de vergüenza por lo que había sucedido y temía mirar a su esposo como si este fuese a adivinar la verdad en sus ojos mientras que el ojiazul estaba molesto pero a la vez algo satisfecho de cómo Atem había solucionado las cosas de una forma tan diplomática, sin embargo su molestia era más grande pero no entendía por qué. Una tarde después de las audiencias, como ya era su costumbre Atem se quedó sentado en su trono masajeándose la frente, la verdad si había estado considerando la propuesta de Lion.

-Señor… ¿te encuentras bien? – Mahad se arrodillo junto al tono mirándolo con cariño, él siempre había sido un joven de sentimientos nobles y se preocupaba por él, Atem solo se masajeo la cabeza con los ojos cerrados

-No… no lo creo… -respondió con cansancio y cierta tristeza

-¿Qué pasa Alteza?

-¿Recuerdas… lo que te conté que paso entre el hermano del Marqués y yo?

-Si majestad, lo recuerdo y también recuerdo lo que se atrevió a proponerle

-Lo eh estado pensando… y creo que sería mejor si tomo en cuenta su propuesta…

-Alteza…

-Él tiene razón, su fortuna y su nobleza vienen de generaciones atrás… él no me dejaría sin herederos de todas maneras y… está dispuesto a hacerme feliz… nadie me había besado antes de la forma en la que él me beso Mahad… había tantos sentimientos allí… -se quedó un momento mirando a la nada con profundidad, en ese momento el Gran Rey estaba por entrar al salón pero en eso vio a Mahad y a su esposo, parecía que era un momento de bastante tensión y como otras veces se escondió para escuchar lo que hablaban – sería lo mejor para todos y el reino no saldría perjudicado

-Pero majestad… dejar al Gran Rey

-Lo se… sé que suena a locura pero piénsalo… ahora no tenemos hijos… y sinceramente dudo que los tuviéramos aun siguiendo juntos, Lion tiene la misma capacidad que yo para concebir, él puede darme hijos además esta tan dispuesto a quererme y hacerme feliz… y a fin de cuentas Seto no está a gusto conmigo, lo dejaría libre

-¿Pero te das cuenta del escándalo que se va a armar?

-Es aún más escandaloso que a casi dos años de casados aun no tengamos en camino un heredero, las cosas pueden ponerse turbulentas en un inicio pero después las cosas se calmaran cuando vuelva a casarme, él va a formar una familia con la persona que el elija… su título seguirá siendo suyo y también las propiedades que se le dieron… eventualmente él va a estar bien y yo también… -para ese momento el enojo del Gran Rey había llegado a su punto máximo, pretendía dejarlo y aparte le iba a dejar la limosna por la que logro que su padre concediera el matrimonio, no, no lo iba a permitir, no iba a dejarlo por un niñito mimado y era un hecho.

Unos días después el Magnánimo Rey se encontraba en una especie de oficina haciendo algunos papeleos y respondiendo algunas cartas, entre ellas algunas que insistentemente Lion seguía mandándole, estaba a punto de terminar cuando Marik entro dándole una más.

-Alteza, hay una carta para ti – Marik se la entrego con una reverencia, el tricolor la tomo leyendo con una sonrisa que era una carta de su hermano, a pesar de que lo veía con regularidad desde que se había casado con Joey tenía aproximadamente un mes que no se veían debido a que Yugi no se había sentido muy bien en esos días, tener noticias de su hermano ahora lo hacía sentir mucho mejor, guardo la carta en su abrigo recargando su frente en su mano – Atem… ¿estás bien?

-Si Marik… solo estoy fatigado y me duele la cabeza, dile a Mahad que paso por hoy de la cena y que si va a obligarme a comer algo que sea solo un té y alguna cosa ligera, no quiero nada pesado – curiosamente desde el momento en que Yugi había dicho que se sentía mal él también se había sentido algo debilitado y a veces mareado, llamaron a un doctor para que lo revisara no encontrando nada anormal en él, solo le habían mandado descanso.

El tricolor fue a su habitación sacando la carta para leerla, emocionado y ansioso por tener noticias de su pequeño y querido hermano.

"_Querido hermano Atem: _

_Sé que te preguntaras como eh estado desde la última vez que fuimos a visitarlos ya que te quedaste preocupado por el repentino desmayo que tuve, afortunadamente estoy mejor pero los mareos y los malestares siguen presentes aunque cada vez me voy habituando más a ellos, el doctor dice que se me pasara una vez mi cuerpo se acostumbre a su nueva condición, supongo que a estas alturas ya te imaginaras el porqué, estoy embarazado y a partir de la fecha de esta carta llevo dos meses, no sabes lo feliz que estoy Joey esta vuelto loco de felicidad, tanto que cuando le dieron la noticia se desmayó y cuando se lo confirmaron de nuevo volvió a desmayarse, sé que la situación contigo no ha mejorado mucho y me apena darte esta noticia en esas circunstancias, espero sepas disculpar mi imprudencia pero debía hacértelo saber lo antes posible, después de todo es la noticia más feliz que ha tenido nuestra familia en hace mucho tiempo, por eso te pido puedas ser parte de esta pequeña felicidad, sigo deseando y orando a los dioses porque tu pronto puedas ser feliz y encontrar el amor, siempre estás en mi corazón y mis pensamientos querido Atem, espero puedas pronto venir a verme ya que no creo que en esta condición me sea posible viajar, todo mi cariño y mis bendiciones para ti amado hermano. _

_Yugi Moto, Gran Príncipe de Albenria."_

Al terminar de leer la carta Atem la abrazo a su pecho con felicidad y congoja, ellos no tenían más de un año de casados y ahora eran bendecidos por los dioses con una criaturita de los dos, ahora entendía porque se había sentido fatigado y con dolores de cabeza, al ser gemelos con un lazo tan fuerte como el de ellos a veces podían sentir lo que el otro sentía, había sido así desde niños, cuando uno se enfermaba el otro presentaba síntomas similares sin estar de verdad enfermo, por eso cuando esos episodios le habían dado a él la gente esperaba que se tratara de que al fin estuviese de encargo pero de ninguna manera podía ser. Se sentía orgulloso de su hermano y feliz, pero también no dejaba de envidiarlo, el estando a casi dos años de casado seguía siendo virgen y el reino comenzaba a impacientarse por la falta de un heredero, de pronto y sin anunciarse la quietud que había tenido para sí fue interrumpida abruptamente cuando la puerta se abrió dándole paso a la imponente figura de su esposo.

-¿Ahora también vas a darte el lujo de dejarme cenar solo? – el castaño lo miro fijo cruzado de brazos, como si fuese un muro de hielo imposible de derretir

-No es eso… no me siento bien y no quería cenar, lamento si eso te ah molestado – le dijo sin mirarlo doblando la carta en sus manos ya un poco arrugada por haberla estrujado.

-¿Qué es eso? – miro con curiosidad la hoja que el tricolor tenía en sus manos

-Una carta de mi hermano – fue la simple respuesta que le dio

-¿Y qué dice? – Atem solo suspiro con los ojos cerrados para volver a abrirlos, solo para enfocarlos en un punto perdido en el piso.

-Es maravilloso ¿no? Ellos llevan a penas medio año casados y… y ahora mi hermano va a tener un bebé… voy a ser tío… es… es increíble – dijo con la voz pausada sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, sin embargo Seto no concebía lo que acababa de oír, el enano iba a tener un hijo del perro.

-No es posible… - fue lo único que dijo el castaño sorprendido por aquella noticia

-¿Por qué no? Ellos son un matrimonio sólido, se aman, es lógico siendo que mi hermano es un varón fértil – miro a su esposo que parecía molesto, demasiado molesto cosa que a él le dio una punzada en el corazón… sería que… ¿Seto se habría enamorado de Joey y aun no lograba superarlo y a ahora con esta noticia lo único que lograba era frustrarlo más? Aquella duda le taladro la cabeza como un repiqueteo -¿Por qué te molesta tanto?

-No me molesta, ellos pueden irse al diablo con todo y su hijo

- Te molesta… ¿Por qué ya te diste cuenta que ya no hay ninguna posibilidad de que tu amante regrese contigo? ¿O por qué estas frustrado de que Joey no es un varón fértil y nunca pudiste hacerle un hijo? – los ojos azules de Seto lo miraban como si fuesen dagas a punto de clavarse, pero a ese momento ya no le importaba - ¿No será señor que estés frustrado sexualmente verdad? Porque oportunidades has tenido muchas y no lo puedes negar

-No será que el frustrado sexual ¿es otro?

-¿Yo? No, para nada… por que no puedo frustrarme por algo que no conozco, porque desde que me case mi esposo tuvo a bien tener su noche de bodas privada, porque a casi dos años de nuestra boda tú sigues presumiendo por otros lados de tu potencia mientras que dentro de tu "hogar" tu esposo sigue siendo un "señorito" – y allí fue cuando se dio cuenta que había cometido un error, un error muy grande ya que la manera en la que el castaño lo miro por primera vez lo había atemorizado de verdad, deseaba no haberle dicho eso, pero ya era tarde, lo había dicho sin pensar o meditarlo antes, solo vio como el ojiazul se acercaba a él mirándolo con una sonrisa malévola y retorcida.

-Eso lo puedo solucionar muy fácil "querido esposo" si ese era tu problema me lo hubieras hecho saber antes – lo tomo arrojándolo sobre la cama deteniéndole las muñecas por arriba de la cabeza sujetándolo con fuerza

-Suéltame Seto, me lastimas, suéltame – el bello tricolor pataleaba tratando de zafarse pero mientras más se movía más fuerte se hacia el agarre – por favor, suéltame ya Seto, suéltame

-No voy a seguir andando por allí con un esposo virgen, y mucho menos voy a permitir que ese maldito perro se vanaglorie con un hijo, tú y yo tendremos nuestro propio hijo… además… con un hijo de por medio tú ya no podrás humillarme más dejándome.

Los ojos rubís del Magnánimo Rey se abrieron de par en par sintiendo el pánico recorriéndolo -¡No! ¡No Seto, no! – pero sus quejas no fueron escuchadas, veía como una pesadilla cómo las ropas iban siendo arrancadas de su cuerpo, sus muñecas fueron atadas con fuerza, y solo sentía desesperación por librarse de aquello, no sabía si cerrar los ojos o dejarlos abiertos ya que de cualquier manera era horrible para él, no hubo caricias, ni besos, de un momento a otro estuvo desnudo ante la mirada cruel y fría de su esposo quien se regocijaba en hacerlo suplicar, fue puesto en cuatro sobre la cama y sin preparación alguna el castaño entro en el con fuerza - ¡NOOOOOOO! ¡DUELE, DUELE, SACALO, SACALO! – trataba de alejarse de él pero el castaño lo sujetaba con fuerza de la cadera entrando y saliendo de él sintiendo como la sangre iba saliendo de su entrada funcionando como un lubricante para el acto, estaba arrodillado sobre la cama regocijado de ver así al "Magnánimo Rey" retorciéndose de dolor, gimiendo de sufrimiento, lo envistió con fuerza como si quisiera dejarlo afónico de tanto gritar, parecía una pesadilla sin fin, el dolor lo invadía con fuerza sintiendo a cada embestida como su interior se rasgaba al igual que todo sentimiento que aun prevalecía por el ojiazul en su interior, se aferraba a las sabanas clavándole las uñas, su garganta dolía de tanto gritar, pero era la única forma que encontraba de desahogar el dolor que le proporcionaba en aquel momento su verdugo, aquello parecía interminable hasta que de pronto escucho un gemido ronco emitido por Seto seguido de un calor invadiéndole las entrañas, fue entonces cuando el ojiazul salió sin ningún cuidado de él, el ojirubi se dejó caer de lado sobre la cama, cansado, adolorido y humillado, el Gran Rey tuvo a bien desatarle las muñecas y después de medio vestirse salió de la habitación sin más habiendo desquitado su odio y rencor en el cuerpo de su esposo.

A pesar de lo mal que se sentía ni siquiera en ese momento se permitió llorar, aun cuando alguna vez hubiese querido intimar con el castaño de ninguna manera quería que hubiese sido así, no quiso haber perdido la virginidad por una violación, en su mente una voz le decía que él se lo había buscado por haberle dicho a Seto esas cosas, por haber pensado si quiera en haber dejado a su legítimo esposo, pero fuera como fuera ya estaba hecho, no quería ver su cuerpo, se sentía débil, cansado, adolorido y humillado, simplemente busco meterse en la cama acurrucándose como si fuese un niño, aquel niño que tuvo que madurar muy rápido ante la ausencia de sus padres, que lo soporto todo por proteger a su reino y sobre todo a su hermano, ese niño cuya inocencia había sido robada por el mismo que había amado desde que cumplió 13 años o tal vez antes, poco a poco el sueño lo fue invadiendo, esperando que por lo menos en sueños pudiese tener algo de paz e ilusionarse con ser feliz.

Durante esa semana no pudo moverse, ordeno a Mahad llevar un médico a que lo atendiera en privado y que guardase absoluto silencio, sus tareas tuvieron que ser realizadas por el Gran Rey mientras que las de Seto eran cumplidas por Mahad o Marik, a pesar de los intentos de Mahad por saber que había sucedido Atem se portó hermético y el silencio era lo único que le daba a los demás, en esa semana Seto no lo fue a ver cosa que no le sorprendió a nadie pero que de alguna forma Atem agradeció, lo último que quería era verlo. Cuando tuvo la suficiente fuerza para moverse era cuidadoso de no quedarse a solas con el castaño, siempre estaba con Mahad, con Marik, con Mana la hermana menor de Mahad o Isis quien era su esposa y hermana de Marik.

Después de aquello había parecido como que Seto le había perdido el interés, ni siquiera para pelearse le hablaba, las cenas siempre eran mudas, era una relación fría y congelada, Atem tenía pavor de lo que pudiese hacer su esposo ya que sabía muy bien hasta donde podía ser capaz de llegar.

Un día mientras el Magnánimo Rey estaba en sus tareas un repentino malestar lo hizo desmayarse, no hubiese sido tan malo de no haber sido que estaba en plena plaza de la ciudad principal y todo el gentío lo vio, cuando despertó estaba en su habitación y Mahad estaba hablando con el doctor quien le decía algo sobre unos medicamentos.

-¿Qué me paso? – intento incorporarse un poco pero el mareo seguía allí, Mana en quien reparo apenas, lo tomo para que se recostara con cuidado, le ayudo a tomar un poco de agua para restablecerse, volteo nuevamente la mirada hacia donde estaba Mahad y el doctor, el primero lo miraba como acongojado, preocupado mientras el doctor lo miraba con una gran sonrisa, en seguida vio que Seto entraba a la habitación mirándolo con su ya acostumbrado ceño.

-A partir de hoy debe cuidarse mucho y evitar el estrés lo más posible su alteza, deje que el Gran Rey lo mime y lo cuide, después de todo una noticia como está la esperaba el reino entero, muchas felicidades, tiene un embarazo de un mes y dos semanas, solo que tiene que alimentarse mejor y tomar unos medicamentos que harán que recupere fuerzas y harán crecer sanito al futuro heredero o la futura princesa, que alegría por ustedes su excelencias, esta noticia debe saberla el reino entero- el doctor salió feliz de la habitación siendo guiado por Mahad, era lógico que el pueblo esperara con tal ansia una noticia como esa, nadie que no fuera Atem, Seto Yugi y Joey sabían lo que había sucedido entre ellos, había sido un pacto de silencio entre los cuatro aun sin que fuera declarado. Añadiendo el secreto entre Atem y Mahad sobre lo de anular el matrimonio, secreto del cual sin razón aparente Seto se había enterado.

Atem se había quedado como en shock, se suponía que una notica así debía tomarse con alegría y gozo pero no sentía nada de eso, no sabía que sentir, Seto por su parte se sonrió de manera perversa mirando de la misma forma a su esposo, se sentó sobre la cama frente a él y lo tomo por los hombros haciendo que lo mirara.

-Felicidades esposo mío, nuestro heredero viene en camino – dijo con ironía saliendo de la habitación ante la mirada de Mana pero el ojirubi seguía con la mirada vacía y perdida, se recostó en su cama con la seguridad de que Mana estaba allí, se tocó el vientre cerrando los ojos, su bebé no tenía la culpa de nada pero le hubiese gustado haberlo concebido de una forma mejor, le hubiese gustado que hubiese sido con ternura y con amor, no que fuese el producto de una noche donde lo que le quedaba de inocencia fue arrancado cruelmente de sí.

El reino entero celebro la noticia del embarazo del Magnánimo Rey con felicidad pero dentro del palacio las cosas no eran del todo felices, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Mahad y Marik por hacer que Atem descansara, el decidía siempre hacer sus deberes sin importar que tan pesados fuesen, no porque no le importara cuidarse pero prefería hacerlos a quedarse como un inútil sin hacer nada, no se lo permitía, principalmente por el hecho de que así se sentía como derrotado, sentía como que de alguna forma Seto lo hubiese relegado solo a la tarea de traer al mundo a su hijo, al menos de esa forma se sentía con la capacidad de decidir por sí mismo, porque con tristeza, se había dado cuenta que su vida no le pertenecía, su vida era manejada por las expectativas de todos y sus demandas, primero por su tío con las múltiples obligaciones que le imponía, según para que supiese ser un hombre, el reino, que esperaba siempre por sus decisiones pero también exigían cumpliese bien con todo lo que esperaban de su reinado, Mahad y Marik, quienes eran sus consejeros y guardianes pero siempre estaban detrás de él, aunque sabía que ellos solo hacían sus trabajos a veces sentía demasiada presión de su parte, y ahora Seto quien después de que murió su tío tomo la batuta de qué hacer con él, porque ya ni dueño de su cuerpo era, no tuvo la elección de entregarse fue tomado a la fuerza, habían implantado en él un heredero que el reino también iba a comenzar a exigirle. Estaba deprimido, cuando comía, lo hacía más por obligación que por ganas la comida no le pasaba ni le sabia, varias veces lo devolvía, pero era obligado a recuperarse de alguna manera, incluso el mismo se exigía de mas, ya que a pesar de no saberse con el manejo de sí mismo en sus manos no iba a dejar que nadie lo viese decaer, seguiría siendo la estatua orgullosa y firme que había sido siempre aunque en su interior lo único que buscaba era desaparecer.

-Deberías quedarte quieto de una buena vez, no quiero que pierdas a mi hijo por tus estupideces – el ojiazul lo miraba altivo con los brazos cruzados, el hermoso Rey ojirubí ya llevaba 6 meses de embarazo pero ese día no pudo cumplir con sus deberes como siempre, cada vez se cansaba más, era lógico ya que a los 16 años su cuerpo no estaba completamente fuerte para un embarazo y mucho menos uno con tanto estrés, la situación con su hermanito había sido diferente, Joey era un esposo amoroso que siempre estuvo al pendiente del lindo ojiamatista, Yugi siempre estuvo tranquilo en un ambiente cómodo y sin ajetreo, hacia muy poco su hijo había nacido, pero no se habían podido ver, ni siquiera ahora podía ir a ver a su hermano debido a su estado pero por lo que le contaba Yugi en sus cartas había tenido un varón de cabellos rubios sano y muy hermoso, los moradores de la villa donde vivían los Barones Wheeler hicieron una celebración por aquel pequeño a quien pusieron de nombre Hazael como un ángel protector en quien el pueblo creía, tenía tantas ganas de ver a su hermano y a su pequeño sobrino, pero a cómo iban las cosas pasaría bastante tiempo antes de que pudiese hacerlo.

-Por favor… no quiero pelear contigo, me siento cansado y me duele el cuerpo retírate y déjame solo – dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo, sin mirar en ningún momento a su esposo.

-Incluso para eso eres patético, pero no pienso dejar que sigas con tu papel de Rey abnegado mientras mi hijo este en tu vientre, vas a quedarte descansando y no está a discusión

-Tú no puedes ordenarme que hacer

-¿No? Soy tu esposo, quieras o no también el Rey de tu dichoso reino y además sin mí, tu orgulloso reinado no sería más que de pobreza y miseria, me hubiera gustado ver cómo te las arreglabas para contener una revolución civil que seguro se te hubiera desatado por los problemas que te dejo tu "amado tío", acéptalo, aun cuando esté matrimonio es insoportable para los dos soy lo mejor que te pudo haber sucedido, sin mi estarías ahora enfrentándote a un montón de gente furiosa, encarcelado o hasta muerto… creo que no hubiera sido tan malo después de todo, verte morir en la guillotina después de que te declararan incapaz de sacar adelante a tu amada nación.

-Cállate Seto… no puedes asegurar que las cosas hubiesen sido así… yo hubiera luchado por mi pueblo

-¿De qué manera? ¿Casándote, pidiendo prestamos? Aunque… hay algo que aún no estaba tomando en cuenta, que distraído de mi parte… creí escuchar que eras asediado por muchas princesas y príncipes que querían tu mano ¿no? Y como negarlo, eres muy hermoso, eres exótico, eres sexy… aún recuerdo tus gemidos y la sensualidad de tu cuerpo cuando te hice mío… seguramente después de haber perdido en una invasión, como la que el Rey Pegasus hizo por creerte joven y débil, ante otro reino por la falta de recursos en tu reino, el rey conquistador te hubiese tomado como lo que quisiera y ya te imaginaras lo que hubiera sucedido con tu pequeño y tierno hermano ¿verdad?… alégrate Atem, alégrate de que solo eres mi puta, alégrate por que al menos casado conmigo mantienes tu "dignidad" de Rey, alégrate de que sea yo el que salvo a tu patético reinado. 

-Deja de decirme esas cosas Seto… cállate porque… solo cállate no quiero seguir escuchándote…

- Al menos puedes darme hijos… si no este matrimonio sería un total asco, no sabes cuánto te odio, cuanto me repudia haber tenido que ser obligado a casarme con alguien como tú, te odio y si no fuera por que llevas dentro de ti a mi hijo no valdrías ni si quiera para mirarte – vio como el tricolor se ponía de pie y lo miraba con ira, esperaba que le diera una bofetada o le gritara, sin embargo dentro de esa ira pudo notar un atisbo de dolor, dentro de esos ojos rojos como sangre ardía el enojo y la tristeza al mismo tiempo haciendo combustión en él, lo vio salir de la habitación pero no le dio mayor importancia.

Atem no soporto más, porque una cosa era saber que él lo odiaba, pero haberlo escuchado de sus labios… después de sus acciones, la declaración que termino por matarlo completamente, corrió hasta perderse en el jardín en un laberinto de arbustos que habían mandado hacer sus padres para Yugi y para el cuando eran niños, era difícil salir de allí una vez adentro por eso casi no jugaban allí sin embargo esta vez no le importo si se perdía, entro hasta llegar al centro del laberinto, donde había una pequeña construcción como una sala de té, se sentía tan mal, realmente mal, emocional y físicamente, se recostó en el piso de ese lugar abrazándose a si mismo acariciando su vientre, si no fuese por su hijo… su hijo, que era el único motivo por el cual se mantenía con vida pero le costaba tanto trabajo no dejarse vencer, sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido en ese lugar al intemperie con el frio como su manto y el dolor por lecho.

Cuando lo vio salir de la sala, Seto pensó que iría a encerrarse a su habitación así que no le importo seguirlo ni detenerlo, ya se le pasaría, sin embargo cuando llego la hora de la cena y no respondía todos pensaron que él simplemente estaba dormido y debido a los agotadores días que había estado pasando decidieron dejarlo dormir pero al día siguiente a la hora del desayuno cuando fueron a buscarlo y tampoco respondía les había dado un mal presentimiento, así que abrieron la puerta y al ver que no estaba y tampoco había señal de que hubiese pasado la noche allí, Mahad dio la indicación de que buscasen al Rey por todos los lugares del palacio, en donde fuera, en su estado Atem estaba loco si hacia algo que lo dañase a él o a su hijo, fue hasta medio día que lograron dar con él, estaba tendido en el piso de aquella terracita en el jardín ardiendo en fiebre y temblando de frio, lo llevaron dentro a su habitación y después de limpiarlo un poco lo cambiaron de ropa y lo metieron en su cama, en medio de su inconciencia Atem tenía ciertos ratos de lucidez donde solo decía que lo dejaran en paz, pero todos lo tomaban como alucinaciones de su estado, mandaron llamar al médico para que lo revisara dejando de instrucción que debían vigilarlo bien ya que había riesgo de que hubiese pescado una pulmonía por dormir al viento toda la noche y sobre todo si la fiebre no cedía corría un peligro más grande de que todo se agravara.

Pasaron alrededor de tres semanas pero el estado del Magnánimo Rey no había mejorado, seguía igual o peor que cuando lo encontraron, mucha gente oraba por él y por el bienestar del heredero pero parecía que ninguna fuerza lo iba a hacer mejorar.

-Cúrate pronto Atem… es mi sobrino al que llevas en tu interior, y ya sé que tu hermano también es su tío pero yo seré mucho más consentidor con él – Mokuba iba con regularidad a verlo, preocupado por su estado, él era otro de los que les creían la mentira de que eran un matrimonio feliz y estable, ya que en frente de toda la sociedad siempre eran el matrimonio perfecto, todo lo contrario al infierno que ambos vivían día a día entre aquellos muros.

-Hago todo lo posible Moki… pronto estaré en mejores condiciones ya lo veras, además de que sé que serás su tío mas protector aunque Yugi no va a quedarse atrás… quiero ver al hijo de mi hermano, seguro mi sobrino será una hermosura como él – dijo con ilusión mirando las manos de su cuñado pelinegro tomándoselas, ese pequeño de 14 años siempre había sabido ganárselo por su forma de ser tan ligera y alegre, seguía recordándole mucho a Yugi por eso agradecía cada que lo iba a visitar y alegrarle un poco sus días recluido a su habitación.

-Espero que mi hermano este cuidándote bien, debe estar también muy emocionado por su bebé, si yo que soy el tío sigo estando feliz por eso – Atem bajo un poco la mirada ante la alusión del ojiazul, él era siempre la última persona en medio verlo, cada que iba prefería hacerse el dormido para no tener que hablar con él ya que las veces que habían hablado, él no perdía tiempo en decirle irresponsable y en amenazarlo por si perdía al pequeño en su vientre.

-El me cuida bien… no tengas cuidado de ello

El embarazo del Magnánimo Rey había ahora alcanzado su séptimo mes de gestación, más al mismo tiempo un mes encamado con una enfermedad que no parecía ceder, a pesar de que los doctores habían hecho todo lo posible por regresarlo a su salud normal cada vez estaba más débil, más pálido, dormía más tiempo del que podía permanecer despierto.

-No le voy a mentir alteza… su situación es muy grave, si su enfermedad no se cura lo antes posible… puede que ni usted ni el bebé logren sobrevivir

-Quiere decir que… ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-No mucho… no lo suficiente para que logre el parto, incluso si alcanzara el octavo mes no se podría asegurar la supervivencia del bebé después de una cesárea…- Atem solo bajo la mirada suspirando con tristeza acariciándose levemente su vientre.

-Por favor… no le diga a nadie de esto, ni siquiera al Gran Rey… prefiero… prefiero decírselo yo, explicárselo a solas – el doctor miro al Rey con un poco de desconfianza y tristeza sin embargo solo asintió, era difícil para el ver a un chico tan joven en ese estado tan deplorable, a los 16 años y casi a punto de finalizar sus días.

El Gran Rey por su parte estaba más preocupado por el estado del bebé que por el de Atem en sí, incluso llegaba a pensar que si él moría que lo hiciera pero dejándole vivo a su hijo. Una tarde, como esporádicamente lo hacía entro a la habitación de su esposo viéndolo dormido, su respiración era lenta y se escuchaba dificultada, estaba dormido de lado con una expresión de dolor, no era de contemplarlo mucho pero algo dentro de él se removió al verlo de aquella forma, como solo una vez lo había visto, frágil, débil e indefenso, sin aquel porte tan imponente que día a día denotaba, aparto su mirada de él con cierta molestia pero algo en el buro de su esposo le llamo la atención, un tintero y una pluma cerca de un pergamino sin doblar, lo tomo reconociendo la letra de su esposo, era una carta para Yugi la cual comenzó a leer.

"_Querido hermano: _

_¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal va todo con tu esposo y tu hijo? Espero con sinceridad que la felicidad siga brillando en sus vidas como me lo dijiste en tu última carta, por aquí… las cosas no van bien, mi enfermedad sigue su curso y parece que no mejorare, para cuando esta carta llegue a tus manos el hilo de mi vida estará cada vez más cerca de ser cortado, el doctor dijo que no me queda mucho tiempo y que la esperanza para mi bebé también es nula, aun si me adelantan una cesárea debido a mi debilidad el no resistirá, aún estoy pensando en cómo se lo voy a decir a Seto… quiero pedirte varios favores hermano mío, al momento de mi muerte y sin dejar un heredero tú serás quien deba tomar mi lugar en el trono del reino pero te pido en favor de mi esposo que no le quites su título nobiliario como Conde, y también que las tierras concedidas en la dote de nuestro matrimonio no le sean removidas… es lo menos que puedo dejarle para que lo disponga en su total libertad. _

_Sé que el pequeño que llevo en el vientre morirá conmigo por ello quiero que te asegures de que lo saquen de mí y le vistan como a un bebé de manera normal y que lo pongan en mis brazos en mi ataúd para ser enterrado junto con mi bebé, no dejes que nos separen ni si quiera en la muerte. _

_Yugi, sé que vas a querer decirle muchas cosas a Seto, sé que incluso ahora te puede parecer absurdo que interceda por el pero no puedo dejarlo abandonado así nada más, le eh causado tanto daño que puede que fuese proporcional al amor tan grande que sigo sintiendo por él… por favor que nunca sepa lo mucho que me dolieron sus palabras y sus actos, que nunca sepa que lo ame de una forma tan intensa como para nunca haber acusado su traición, que no sepa que me case tontamente enamorado e ilusionado en que las cosas entre él y yo iban a solucionarse de alguna forma y que viviría feliz a su lado, que viva creyendo que me case a la fuerza, que de verdad me burle de el con mi identidad falsa, no debe saber que me oculte bajo el nombre de Yami solo para poder estar con él por miedo a su rechazo por ser el futuro Rey y que al estar a su lado en nuestro tiempo para los dos era que me sentía realmente libre, que todo solo lo hice por querer ser su amigo que sin querer termino amándolo al grado de soportarlo todo sin que mi mascara de orgullo cayera ni siquiera enfrente de él y que mi acto de amor más grande es ponerlo al fin en libertad y sin ataduras; llévate contigo mis secretos a la tumba por qué es lo último del orgullo que me queda, y si él llega a enterarse será la humillación más grande que habrá ganado el de mi porque se sabrá victorioso al obtener de mi lo último del dolor que me causo amarlo. _

_Espero poder verte una vez más antes de morir aunque me gustaría que tu no vieras el cadáver viviente en el que me convierto cada día con mayor velocidad, discúlpame querido hermano por la carga tan grande que dejo en tus hombros con mi muerte, por arrebatarte tu vida tranquila y obligarte a tomar una responsabilidad tan grande como es gobernar un reino, pero yo sé y confió que llegarás a ser un Rey incluso mejor que yo. _

_Tu hermano que te ama, Atem Moto, Magnánimo Rey de Albenria." _

Y de pronto, como si una venda se hubiese caído de sus ojos al fin podía ver la realidad que había estado frente a él todo el tiempo, eso era lo que con tanta insistencia Atem siempre quiso decirle, que no lo había engañado por burla sino por temor, que Yami no era otro más que él intentando robarse un poco de libertad y de felicidad para su vida, la vida en la que no era más que un Príncipe huérfano con un tirano buscando dárselo al mejor postor… y que ese tirano había sido él, por que así había decidido serlo, al no querer escucharlo, al sacar sus propias conclusiones y que a fin de cuentas él se había convertido en lo que más decía odiar, un noble sin escrúpulos ni corazón al haber odiado tan encarnizadamente a alguien que se casó amándolo sin haberlo sabido.

-¿Por qué fui tan tonto? – se dijo a sí mismo, dejando la carta en su lugar mirando a Atem, la frágil figura que allí descansaba, pálido como una rosa marchitándose cada vez con mayor rapidez, se arrodillo al borde de la cama tomándole la mano al tricolor, estaba frio pero su respiración seguía siendo suave como si en cada suspiro se le escapara lo poco que le quedaba de vida, y de pronto para él fue como si viera al chiquillo curioso de 7 años que se había acercado a él mientras torpemente tallaba una figura de madera, ese niño con el que había crecido compartiendo juegos y secretos que solo eran de ellos, aquel niño que sonreía radiantemente cuando estaban juntos, lo mucho que le gustaban sus ojos rubís cuando estaban ante la luz del sol por que parecían ser fuego por sí mismos, la manera en que se sonrojaba y respiraba arrítmico en una competencia por ver quien corría más rápido, aquel chico lleno de vida que ahora se encontraba postrado en una cama triste por no poder terminar la tarea que le había impuesto el con su egoísmo, darle un hijo concebido a través de forzarlo… algo estrujo su corazón con fuerza, al recordar aquella noche… la noche en que se atrevió a mancillarlo de esa forma tan brutal, aun cuando le había dicho que era virgen solo para poder preservar su "masculinidad"… recordó también aquella vez hacia dos años que le había preguntado si él ya había tenido relaciones con alguien, lo había mirado de reojo como se sonrojo y temió por la respuesta… porque en ese entonces él ya había pensado en dejar de jugar con Joey Wheeler… por que se había dado cuenta que Yami era mucho más lindo, era exótico y refinado, pero a la vez delicado y autentico, que aquella vez en la que Yami le robo un beso tan inocente como un toque de labios había estado seguro que era con él con quien quería estar… le había dolido cuando descubrió la verdad pero dioses… no lo había escuchado cuando muchas veces con desesperación Atem intento decirle lo que había en esa carta… seguro Yugi pensaba de él lo peor y no lo culpaba, se lo merecía, merecía su desprecio y el del reino entero… por haber corrompido de una manera tan brutal a su joya más preciada.

-¿Por qué no te escuche? ¿Por qué fui tan necio para no querer ver el daño que te cause? … si hubiera algo… cualquier cosa que pudiese hacer para resarcir tanto daño… Dioses por favor… les daría mi vida a cambio de la de él… y la de mi bebé… nuestro bebé… - se aferró a su mano como si ella fuese su salvavidas, de pronto escucho los pasos de alguien acercarse y se levantó escondiéndose en el closet de Atem, Mahad traía consigo el cofre donde se guardaba el sello real.

-Alteza… despierte, eh traído lo que me pidió – vio cómo su esposo abría los ojos con lentitud mirando a su primo, Mahad dejo el cofre en el buro ayudando al tricolor a sentarse, le puso la mesa de cama dándole la carta que había escrito hace poco, la doblo mientras Mahad encendía la vela roja para dejar caer la cera sobre el papel y que Atem pusiese el sello.

-Gracias Mahad… - le dijo con debilidad haciendo que el ojiazul se estremeciera al escuchar su voz tan apagada y débil, cuando casi todo el tiempo esa voz era como un relámpago, sonoro y lleno de vigor.

-¿Desea algo más?

-No, es todo, puedes retirarte, seguiré durmiendo – el mayor le hizo una reverencia saliendo con el cofre y la carta que ahora iba hacia su destino a las tierras de los Wheeler, vio a su esposo volver a recostarse acariciando su vientre mirando hacia el ventanal.

-Siempre me gustó el azul del cielo… me gustaría que tuvieses los ojos de tu padre… es de las cosas físicas que me gustan de él… ¿sabes mi pequeño? Aunque él y yo no nos llevamos bien… sé que él te hubiese amado con toda su alma, así como yo te amo… perdóname… por arrebatarte la vida aun sin haberla vivido… lamento ser tan egoísta de llevarte conmigo aun cuando quisiera vivir más para al menos dejarte nacer… pero esta enfermedad parece que es otra de mis amantes… y es demasiado celosa, quisiera que al menos tu pudieras vivir… para que no dejáramos tan solo a tu padre además de que tú le importas tanto… mi angelito…. Tú me ayudaras a cuidarlo desde del cielo – mientras se acariciaba el vientre se quedó dormido una vez más padeciendo en su propio silencio el dolor que no dejaba de aquejarlo, el castaño salió de su escondite acercándose nuevamente a él, una lagrima de tristeza e impotencia salió de sus ojos seguidas de otras más, acaricio con suavidad el rostro de su esposo con el dolor aquejándole el pecho.

-No te dejare morir Atem… no sé de qué forma pero no voy a dejarte morir…

Con su resolución en su mente mando a buscar por todos lados algún tratamiento que le salvase la vida a su esposo, durante ese tiempo iba diario a ver a su esposo, a veces hasta dos veces por día quedándose a su lado más de dos horas, sin embargo era poco el tiempo que Atem pasaba despierto y lo prefería de esa manera, le gustaba verlo dormir, pero en el tiempo que él pasaba despierto no se decían casi nada, solo le daba cuenta de sus acciones intentando cumplir sus responsabilidades, el ojirubi había intentado explicarle su situación a Seto pero cuando estaba por hacerlo solo se quedaba mudo un nudo en la garganta no lo dejaba seguir hablando, él y su impedimento por llorar… se sentía tan mal por no poder derramar ni siquiera una lagrima por su propio hijo, sin embargo el ojiazul solo lo miraba con comprensión diciéndole "lo sé".

Unos días más tarde Yugi llego al palacio, junto con su cuñada Serenity, ya que Joey había tenido que quedarse a vigilar algunas cosas en sus tierras, fue allí cuando Atem pudo al fin conocer a su pequeño y hermoso sobrino, era muy parecido a Yugi pero con algunos rasgos de su padre, el pequeño duque ya podía abrir un poco los ojos de un color amatista tan profundo como el de Yugi.

-Es un niño precioso Yugi – Atem tenía a su sobrino en brazos acariciándole la rubia pelusa que tenía por cabello, sin embargo aunque su hermano trataba de sonreir no podía evitar llorar por no poder hacer nada para salvar la vida de su hermano –no llores Yugi… un Rey debe ser orgulloso, además has cumplido uno de mis últimos deseos, me has dejado verte una vez más y conocer a tu bello hijo – Yugi le sonrió y lo abrazo con ternura, se negaba a creer lo que era casi inevitable.

-Te quiero Atem… te quiero

-Y yo a ti te quiero también Yugi

El castaño trabajaba en su búsqueda en contra del tiempo y las manecillas del reloj, finalmente había encontrado un doctor especialista en herbolaria que había curado con éxito un caso similar al del Magnánimo Rey solo que en una mujer, para el ojiazul todo era viable si con ello podía obtener una esperanza de salvarles la vida a su esposo y su hijo, al inicio parecía que nada mejoraría, sin embargo, una semana después del tratamiento el Rey había recuperado la fuerza, poco a poco iba recuperando el color y el apetito, había realmente una esperanza de que él viviera, a la segunda semana del tratamiento el Rey había recuperado mucha de su movilidad, tenía la fuerza suficiente para poder bajar por sí mismo hacia el jardín y tomar un poco de Sol, su peso se había recuperado y también el bebé en su interior estaba milagrosamente bien y mucho mejor, el Rey alcanzo el octavo mes de gestación ya recuperado con todo su vigor y su fuerza, había dejado atrás aquel mal episodio e incluso tenía mucho mejor semblante que al inicio del embarazo. En todo ese tiempo Yugi permaneció en el castillo para ver la mejoría de su hermano además de que Seto prácticamente le había suplicado que se quedase, para Atem verlo allí le hacía bien, sin embargo una vez Atem estuvo fuera de peligro Yugi regreso a la mansión de los Wheeler, extrañaba mucho a Joey y el rubio sentía que no resistiría sin su amado Yugi y su hijo lejos.

-Gracias Seto… de verdad… te lo agradezco… - el ojirubi lo miraba con una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes de alegría, él se sintió extraño ante eso, como si pudiese ver a través de él.

-¿Por qué me estas agradeciendo?

-Po no dejar morir a nuestro bebé… aunque en el proceso también me salvaste a mi… gracias por haber rescatado la vida de nuestro hijo – y después de decirle eso se retiró de la sala del trono dejando a un ojiazul muy pensativo, debía hacerle saber que también lo había hecho por él y no solo por el bebé.

El tiempo del nacimiento del heredero había llegado y Seto por primera vez se sentía nervioso, desde el momento en que Atem había comenzado con las contracciones todos en el palacio se habían puesto en movimiento sin embargo Seto no se separó de él ni un minuto hasta que el doctor había indicado que era el momento, después de casi una hora el llanto de un bebé se hizo escuchar con fuerza y minutos después el doctor salió de la habitación con una sonrisa.

-Felicidades su majestad tienen ahora un hermoso y sano varón, el heredero al trono de Albenría – el doctor le había hablado con felicidad al ojiazul dejando que entrase a ver a su esposo. El Magnánimo Rey acunaba a su hijo con un cariño indescriptible, tomaba su manita con sus dedos dándole pequeños besos en el rostro, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía tan feliz, a pesar de lo agotado que estaba tener a su hijo en sus brazos, después del peligro que habían corrido se le hacía irreal y agradecía con toda el alma haber llegado hasta ese momento, cuando vio entrar al castaño a la habitación lo miro con una sonrisa torcida y aun con el miedo que seguía teniéndole lo invito a que se acercara y con mucho cuidado entrego en los brazos del ojiazul a su hermoso hijo pelinegro. Todo el reino celebro la llegada del príncipe con fuegos artificiales, cantos y bailes, durante el primer mes de nacido del pequeño heredero llegaban regalos de todos en el país, negociantes, nobles y plebeyos por igual ofrecían lo mejor para el nuevo príncipe heredero, a quien llamaron Kanon.

Una noche el Gran Rey entro a la habitación de su esposo para poder ver a su hijo, ya que habían decidido que él pequeño príncipe dormiría en la misma habitación de su padre portador, el castaño miraba a su hijo de ya casi dos meses dormir con tranquilidad, en ese momento Atem no estaba en su habitación y podía estar allí con toda tranquilidad fue cuando reparo en los detalles de la habitación de su esposo, era una habitación blanca con muchos detalles dorados, todas las cosas de Atem parecían encajar allí como si fuesen hechas exclusivamente para él, sin embargo reparo en algo que era completamente diferente de aquella armonía, una figurilla de un dragón blanco hecho en madera, se acercó a la repisa donde estaba esa pieza tomándola, hacía mucho que no la veía, se la había regalado a Yami cuando cumplió 10 años, era una de las piezas que en ese entonces había logrado con mayor detalle, algo dentro de su corazón latió con estrepito… no se imaginaba que el guardaría una tontería como esa tallada por las manos de un adolescente torpe.

En eso estaba cuando la puerta se abrió dejando pasar al Magnánimo Rey con un biberón, se frenó un poco cuando lo vio y el castaño dejo la figurilla donde estaba, el ojirubi lo miro con desconfianza sin embargo entro a la habitación

-No sabía que estabas aquí

-Quise verlo dormir… se ve tan pacifico así… - se hizo un momento de silencio y el ojiazul desvió la mirada hacia el biberón - ¿vas a darle de comer? Permíteme hacerlo yo – le dijo mirando a su esposo, este lo miro con una ligera sonrisa dejando el biberón cerca de la cuna de su bebé. 

-Quítate la casaca – le dijo al momento que le entregaba un tipo de bata en color blanco

-¿Para qué es esto?

-La ropa rígida lo molesta y eso es para que no te ensucies la ropa – le ayudo a ponerse aquella prenda amarrándosela por detrás, el Gran Rey tomo con cuidado a su pequeño Kanon tomando el biberón dándoselo a su pequeño – te dejo con él –el tricolor estuvo a punto de salir de su habitación sin embargo su esposo lo detuvo

-No espera… quédate, no sé cómo alimentarlo, puede que necesite ayuda – el ojirubi suspiro con una sonrisa sentándose en el borde de su cama mientras veía a su esposo pasearse por su habitación con su bebé.

-¿Llora mucho por la noche? – pregunto el castaño solo por romper aquel silencio incomodo que se había formado entre ellos.

-Muy poco… casi no, solo cuando necesita un cambio de pañal… por lo general duerme conmigo en la cama, sus siestas las toma en la cuna, es un bebé muy tranquilo – le dijo mirando hacia todos lados menos hacia él, su presencia lo ponía inquieto, no quería que se pusieran a pelear de nuevo.

-Supongo que debe estar reponiendo fuerzas… - se quedó callado antes de decir algo que pudiese ocasionar una pelea, decidió terminar de darle de comer a su hijo en silencio –parece que ya termino. 

-Ahora cárgalo con cuidado contra tu pecho y mantenle bien sujeta la cabeza, dale pequeños golpecitos en la espalda para que saque el aire – el tricolor tomo el biberón mirando al castaño hacer lo que le había indicado, hizo repetir a su pequeño y después lo arrullo para que volviese a quedar dormido, Atem tomo al bebé para recostarlo en la cuna mientras Seto se quitaba la bata dejándola sobre la mecedora cerca de la cuna, vio a Atem quedarse arropando al niño sujetando el barandal del lecho de su bebé, el tricolor miraba con amor a su pequeño acariciándole el rostro sin embargo un estremecimiento se hizo presente en él cuando unos brazos se ciñeron a su cintura, por acto reflejo se alejó de aquel agarre poniéndose al otro lado de la cuna, miraba con los ojos abiertos al ojiazul mientras permanecía tenso, como un gato ante el peligro.

-Lo… lo siento, no debí hacerlo tan de repente, discúlpame – intento acercarse a él sin embargo Atem le daba la vuelta alejándose de su toque, el castaño pudo distinguir que le tenía miedo y con justa razón… la única vez que se quedaron tan solos él había abusado de él, ahora no podía simplemente pedirle que lo olvidara y lo dejase tocarlo, aunque era lo único que quería hacer ahora. Le extendió la mano mirándolo con una disculpa esperando que lo dejase tocarlo –ven… no… no voy a hacerte daño… ven, por favor, ven- le dijo con un tono casi suplicante, Atem se había abrazado a si mismo escondiéndose en una esquina sin embargo al ver que el ojiazul no se acercaba a él y lo llamaba de esa manera decidió confiar solo un poco tomándole la mano, el ojiazul lo jalo a él abrazándolo protectoramente acariciándole el cabello.

-Lo lamento tanto… lamento haberte hecho lo que te hice… si yo pudiera remediarlo… Yami… no, Atem… Atem mi bello esposo

Para ese momento Atem se sentía en estado de alerta, no entendía porque le decía eso, porque se disculpaba -¿Qué te sucede? Me estas asustando Seto…

-Es solo que… no me di cuenta de lo que tenía hasta que casi lo pierdo… tu hiciste que una venda de odio irracional se me cayera de los ojos y ahora quiero reparar tantos malos tratos y el trato tan malo que te di… no tengas miedo de tus sentimientos, no los usare en contra tuya para burlarme de ti…

Atem se alejó de él mirándolo a los ojos -¿qué? ¿Qué dices? –ahora si no entendía nada y estaba comenzando a ponerse más nervioso

-Yo… lo lamento Atem… pero leí la carta que le escribiste a Yugi cuando estabas tan enfermo… y pude comprender las cosas que quisiste explicarme pero que me negué a escuchar… - el tricolor intento zafarse de su agarre con fuerza

-¿Cómo te atreviste? Ni siquiera en mi lecho de muerte me dejaste de espiar ¿Qué está mal contigo? – lo golpeo en el pecho con los puños pero el ojiazul lo mantenía agarrado de los brazos con firmeza sin soltarlo

-Lo lamento, sé que no debí hacerlo pero con ello me di cuenta de lo mal que te estaba haciendo

-No quiero que me tengas lastima, si, es verdad, me case contigo porque estaba enamorado… te amaba mucho y todo lo que me dijiste me dolió, pero no quiero tu compasión, ¡suéltame Seto! – comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más furioso pero el castaño mantenía la calma, sentía como que estaba tratando de dominar a un potro salvaje.

-No es lastima ¡entiende! – hizo que lo mirara sin embargo el seguía forcejeando con él así que lo tomo del mentón besándolo con fuerza apasionadamente, al inicio el tricolor se resistió sin embargo él lo sujeto por la cintura y la nuca sin dejar que se separara, poco a poco su esposo fue cediendo respondiéndole el beso de la misma forma.

Atem sentía como si una fuerza lo recorriera por entero, como una corriente subiéndole por la espalda extendiéndose por cada rincón de su ser, nunca había sentido algo así tan alucinante y embriagador, por su parte el castaño sentía su cuerpo vibrar al tener una vez más aquellos labios contra los suyos, mientras lo aferraba con más necesidad, jamás había sentido con nadie eso que Atem lo estaba haciendo sentir, solo el mismo una vez cuando, en aquel entonces aun escondido tras la identidad de Yami, el tricolor le había robado un beso que se sintió como si un pequeño rayo se hubiese apoderado de él.

Se separaron con lentitud, algo jadeantes mirándose el uno al otro, el ojiazul lo abrazo de nuevo protectoramente aspirando por primera vez a conciencia el aroma de su esposo, un aroma a loto suave pero intenso, el tricolor se dejó hacer sintiendo el calor del cuerpo del castaño y su aroma a maderas finas, un aroma que siempre había percibido en él.

-Atem… te pido por favor que me perdones… que me des la oportunidad de poder estar a tu lado como una verdadera familia, que tú y yo podamos ser un matrimonio de verdad, que nuestro hijo crezca en un matrimonio consolidado… quiero que seamos una pareja de verdad – el ojirubi lo miro con los ojos abiertos estudiando su rostro, aquellos zafiros que se clavaban en el seguían traspasándolo pero ya no eran los témpanos de hielo de siempre, parecían como si unos rayos de luz iluminaran sus azules ojos

-Es que yo… Seto no se… es todo tan repentino… -se quedó callado con la mirada baja, el castaño no dejaba de mirarlo ni de sostenerlo en sus brazos, era tan irreal, poder abrazarlo de esa manera, sin someterlo sin hacerle daño.

-¿No quieres?

-¡NO! No es que yo no lo quiera es que… no sé, no lo asimilo, realmente me agrada que quieras hacer esto por el bebé

-No es solo por el bebé, es por los dos también, Atem, quiero que de verdad seamos felices estando juntos, quiero que seamos esposos de verdad, quiero poder tocarte y abrazarte cuando yo quiera, quiero sentirte mío – el tricolor movió la mirada tensándose ante aquellas palabras, no iba a culparlo por sentirse de esa manera en el ámbito sexual, después de todo tenía su motivo para no querer intimar con el de nuevo, le tomo el rostro con ambas manos haciendo que lo mirase –te juro que jamás volveré a forzarte para nada, yo… yo seré paciente y esperare al momento en el que tú quieras estar conmigo no importa que tanto tiempo tome… incluso me resignare si es tu decisión no dejar que te toque de esa manera de nuevo… pero por favor no me niegues el abrazarte y poder besarte, con eso me conformo.

El menor los miro con sus rubís d manera analítica, sintiendo en el fondo que aquellas palabras eran ciertas, quería en verdad creer que aquello era cierto, se abrazó a él escuchando en su pecho el latido fuerte y constante del corazón del castaño – ¿Me prometes que no volverás a molestarte de la nada conmigo y que de verdad vas a intentar que tengamos una buena relación?

-Te lo juro, que me arrolle un carruaje si no es así

-No seas exagerado Seto – se rio tomándole el rostro entre sus manos viéndolo con una ligera sonrisa a los ojos, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios subiendo sus manos hasta el cabello de su castaño enredando sus dedos en las sedosas hebras –ya estamos casados… así que no tenemos nada que perder, pero eso sí, te advierto que no quiero que me engañes con nadie porque te hecho una manada de Toros furiosos encima

-Lo mismo te digo, no dejes que nadie te intente seducir de nuevo por que a ese lo mando quemar en la plaza pública – ambos sonrieron un poco abrazándose de nuevo, sintiendo que poco a poco harían lo que debieron hacer desde un principio como matrimonio, tener una relación de respeto y comprensión entre ambos.

Día a día los detalles del Gran Rey hacia su esposo eran notables, cada mañana antes de que su tricolor despertara dejaba una rosa azul en su almohada viendo dormir pacíficamente a su lindo hijo y su bello esposo, Atem aún no estaba listo para que durmieran en la misma habitación y menos en la misma cama pero poco a poco iba perdiéndole el miedo al toque de su ojiazul, aun habían recuerdos muy malos en él pero los iba superando hablando un poco con el doctor a quien le hizo jurar un voto de silencio y dejando que cada vez el contacto con el castaño fuese más y más cercano, el Magnánimo Rey también hacia lo posible por demostrarle su amor al castaño, con pequeños detalles, sabía que Seto disfrutaba más de las cosas sencillas aun así de vez en cuando hacía algo espectacular para él, el ambiente en el palacio se sentía incluso diferente, ya no había tensión, las cosas parecían relajadas, algunos lo atribuyeron a la llegada del pequeño príncipe Kanon, pero en realidad es que ya ninguno de los dos reyes se esperaban el uno al otro con un puñal para clavárselo a su compañero.

-Seto… ¿A dónde me estas llevando? Quítame la venda esto me da miedo – iban en un carruaje ambos, el castaño había arreglado una sorpresa para su esposo sin embargo quería que no se diera cuenta por donde iban así que, con la duda de Atem, le tapo los ojos con una venda pero el tricolor comenzaba a impacientarse.

-Ya casi llegamos, pronto te quitare la venda solo espera un poco más – unos momentos después el carruaje se detuvo y el castaño tomo las manos de Atem para que bajase y no se tropezara, caminaron un poco y fue cuando el tricolor sentía que lo detenían. Seto le quito la venda y tras frotarse un poco los ojos los abrió viendo maravillado aquel prado donde jugaba con su ojiazul de niño sin embargo ese campo abierto y medio descuidado ahora era más como un parque lleno de arbustos con flores y árboles, el césped estaba cuidado e incluso había un pequeño quiosco en el centro de aquel lugar.

-Por los dioses… Seto…

-Mande a que recuperaran este lugar, toda la gente que quiera visitar este jardín vendrá a convivir con sus familias, este lugar es muy especial para los dos – le dijo el ojiazul abrazándolo por los hombros mirando con agrado que su ojirubi estaba feliz.

-Tu y yo solíamos jugar aquí cuando lograba escaparme en mi caballo… lo reconozco por ese árbol torcido pero muy grande… allí amarraba las riendas de Hechicero – se adentró al campo llegando justamente al árbol que estaba describiendo, el castaño iba tras él con una ligera sonrisa.

-Si pero… es especial por algo mas

-¿Por algo más? ¿Qué más?

-Aquí tu tuviste tu primer beso… el primer beso que nos dimos los dos – ante aquello el ojirubi sonrió con amplitud, mirándolo como si no lo creyese.

-No pensé que ibas a recordar eso…

-Fue un momento especial para mi ¿Cómo no lo iba a recordar? – le tomo el rostro dándole un ligero beso en los labios, miro a su esposo quien le sonreía con agrado pero de pronto oculto su rostro, vio que una gota se deslizaba por la muñeca del tricolor cuando se puso las manos en la cara – Atem…

El aludido lo miro con los ojos cristalinos, dejando brotar lágrimas de sus ojos de fuego, era la primera vez que lloraba, pero de felicidad – gracias Seto… por hacer algo tan lindo para mi… voy a venir aquí con nuestro hijo para que juegue así como tú y yo lo hacíamos… estoy… estoy tan feliz… - decía con la voz entrecortada tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas – no puedo dejar de llorar…

El castaño solo lo abrazo dejando que llorase todo lo que necesitara, eran años de lágrimas allí acumuladas, ambos se sentaron a la sombra de su árbol mientras los ojos de Atem decidían dejar de comportarse como fuentes, estuvieron un rato así sin embargo Atem se levantó de pronto.

-Volvamos a casa, dejamos a nuestro hijo allí, somos unos pésimos padres

-No es cierto, Ishizu está cuidando a Kanon, ella dijo que no había problema

-¿Y eso que? Es nuestra responsabilidad no de ella, vamos, Kanon debe estar extrañándonos

-¿Quieres dejar de ponerte histérico y disfrutar un momento de esto? – sin embargo cuando se dio cuenta su esposo de ahora 17 años ya estaba encaminado hacia el carruaje, sintiéndose frustrado lo siguió sin embargo Atem volteo a mirarlo sonriéndole

-Si lo disfruto… pero sin nuestro bebé siento que nos está faltando algo – y de pronto el ojiazul sintió que le había dado un strike, después planearía algo para los dos solos, no porque no quisiera a su hijo sino que quería de vez en cuando tener su momento con Atem.

Una noche Atem se había quedado dormido en su escritorio haciendo algunos de sus trabajos pendientes, su hijo estaba en un moisés durmiendo a su lado, cuando el Gran Rey pasaba por el despacho para justamente ir a ver a su esposo a su habitación se asomó al estudio viéndolos allí a ambos, tomo a su hijo llevándolo a su cuna para después regresar por su esposo cargándolo con cuidado, era ligero y pequeño por lo que no fue problema para el cargarlo sin embargo antes de que llegasen a la habitación el tricolor despertó acurrucándose en Seto abrazándolo por el cuello

-¿Te desperté? – pregunto el ojiazul mirando con una ligera sonrisa al menor

-No… - dijo con una ligera voz aspirando el aroma del castaño –Seto… no me lleves a mi habitación

-Ya es tarde ¿no piensas seguir trabajando verdad? – hablo serio el ojiazul sin embargo Atem solo negó con la cabeza

-No pero… vamos… a la recamara nupcial – allí el castaño se detuvo mirando a su esposo desconcertado, este solo lo miro acariciando su rostro – no quiero que lo hagamos mientras nuestro bebé está en la misma habitación, sería incómodo para mi

-Estas… estas diciendo que…

-Muévete para allá y deja de balbucear, si no quieres hacerlo ponme de pie en el piso, me iré solo a mi recamara – más antes de que pudiese terminar la oración Seto ya estaba en camino a la recamara que había dicho el tricolor, estaba limpia y arreglada, rosas rojas, blancas y azules adornaban la estancia y la cama estaba tendida con finas mantas en color rojo y negro con bordes dorados, el ojiazul miro a sus esposo quien escondía su rostro en su pecho, lo llevo dentro de la habitación cerrando la puerta empujándola con su pie dejando a su bello esposo sobre la mullida cama, un leve carmín adornaba el rostro del ojirubi mirando con cierta timidez a su esposo, se sentía listo para por fin dar ese paso y quería confiar en su esposo.

-Por favor… se dulce conmigo – le pidió con el rostro sonrojado sintiendo el cuerpo del castaño sobre él, se sentía avergonzado de mirarlo, lo había planeado desde hacía mucho y esa mañana el mismo había decorado la habitación por eso se había quedado dormido, su idea era ir por el por su cuenta y llevarlo allí sin embargo había resultado algo diferente, inesperado pero mucho mejor de lo que hubiese planeado, el ojiazul lo miro con una tierna sonrisa acariciando su rostro con suavidad

- Vamos a llegar juntos hasta las estrellas mi hermoso Atem – lo tomo por el rostro besándolo con profundidad, al inicio era algo suave y lento, mientras sus manos iban acariciando sobre la ropa a su esposo escuchando suaves gemidos del tricolor ante aquellas caricias mientras su cuerpo temblaba entre los brazos del castaño, el mayor le quito la casaca ocasionándole un escalofrió y ante la atenta mirada rubi se quitó el mismo su casaca deseando cada vez con mayor necesidad sentirse piel con piel, volvieron a besarse esta vez con más necesidad, con más deseo y lujuria, sus cuerpos iban entrando en calor con cada caricia y cada beso, la ropa poco a poco fue desapareciendo de sus cuerpos dejando que la piel del otro sintiese el calor de fuego de su compañero

-Tus manos… están frías… -susurro entre suspiros el tricolor estremeciéndose al contacto de las grandes manos del castaño, quien mordía y lamia su cuello a conveniencia saciándose del sabor de su esposo con vehemente locura

-Descongélalas con tu calor - fue la respuesta del ojiazul hablándole con la voz ronca de excitación, las entrepiernas de ambos se chocaron haciendo a ambos vibrar de placer, poco a poco el castaño descendía sus besos por el cuerpo de la belleza que tenía en su cama gimiendo para el con suavidad, le separo las piernas causándole al ojirubi un sonrojo aún más intenso, intento volver a cerrarse pero no se lo permitió, lamio la punta del miembro de su esposo causándole que se arqueara ante tal acto, sintió las manos de su tricolor en la cabeza tratando de separarlo de aquel lugar 

-No… no lo hagas… allí es sucio… - sus reclamos eran tan inocentes e infantiles, sería todo un placer hacerle descubrir a su bello esposo todas las delicias del amor, le sonrió lamiendo toda la longitud del miembro del ojirubi sin despegar sus zafiros de él

-No es sucio… relájate… y disfrútalo – con lentas lamidas comenzó a estimular cada vez más aquel falo causando que su tricolor se retorciera en la cama aferrándose a las mantas por los choques de placer que lo iban invadiendo, abrió los ojos mirando a su esposo haciéndole tal cosa, como si quisiera devorarlo, vio como se lo llevaba completamente a la boca acariciándole la base y sus testículos

-Aaaahhh… S-Seto… - no pudo evitar un alarido arqueándose ante tan placentera sensación, se mordió los labios al sentir las succiones de su esposo, el castaño subía y bajaba la cabeza viendo las reacciones del tricolor quien parecía sumido en la locura del placer los finos dedos del menor se perdían entre las hebras castañas de su esposo, ahora su amante, el ojiazul tomo saliva entre sus dedos usándola como lubricante para introducirlos en el interior de su esposo comenzando a dilatarlo, sintió como debajo de él el cuerpo de Atem se arqueaba y retorcía con gemidos entrecortados indicándole que lo estaba haciendo bien, que realmente lo estaba disfrutando, succiono con aun más fuerza el miembro del tricolor masajeándole los testículos, el gruñido medio ronco acompañado de un gemido aún más fuerte de la voz del menor fueron la indicación de que estaba a punto de venirse.

-Seto… d-detente… voy… voy… - sus palabras salían torpemente de su garganta, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos solo para mirar aquellos ojos de hielo que parecían absorberle el alma, le jalo un poco el cabello tratando de separarlo de él cuando sintió que estaba a punto de correrse sin embargo el castaño con todo el propósito dio succiones más fuertes y sin poderlo evitar su semilla se derramo en la boca del ojiazul quien la lamio de sus labios ante la avergonzada mirada del ojirubi, trago todo aquello sonriéndole con suficiencia a su esposo mientras este no se quitaba las manos del rostro.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Estás loco? – le dijo tratando de sonar molesto fallando terriblemente, en ese momento ante los ojos del Gran Rey era la persona menos amenazante del mundo, más bien era lo más tierno y sensual que hubiese tenido la oportunidad de tener para sí mismo.

-Por qué solo contigo lo haría… con nadie más – le susurró al oído quitándole las manos del rostro pasándoselas por el cuello con la mano libre que tenía –aún falta lo mejor… mi bello Rey- cuando con la otra sintió que estaba lo suficientemente preparado saco sus dedos escuchando una queja de su esposo, puso la punta de su miembro en la entrada del tricolor empujándose dentro de él, sintiendo como aquellas estrechas paredes se abrían para darle paso y recibirlo en su interior

-Aaaahhh… ngh… Seto… aahh Seto- gimió su nombre rasguñándole la espalda, la sensación era dolorosa e incómoda sin embargo era mil veces mejor a como se había sentido la primera vez.

-Relájate… pronto pasara el dolor – le susurró al oído sosteniéndolo por la cintura, dio pequeñas embestidas intentando encontrar la forma de acomodarse mejor en su interior al tiempo que dejaba que él se acostumbrara a la invasión, poco a poco Atem respondía a sus movimientos moviendo la cadera buscando más contacto, el dolor poco a poco iba desapareciendo dándole espacio al placer de sentirse tomado por el castaño

-Mmm… aaaahhh… aaahh… Seto… siii, aahhh… -sus gemidos iban cada vez en más aumento, se aferraba al cuerpo de su esposo buscando de vez en vez sus labios para besarlo acallando allí su voz mientras sentía como con cada movimiento su esposo iba tocando el punto que lo hacía vibrar y estremecerse en la locura de su entrega, bajo su propia mano hasta su miembro comenzando a masturbarse por sí mismo, ninguno dejaba de observar el rostro del otro, con las frentes perladas de sudor al igual que ambos cuerpos eran cubiertos por un fino rocío debido al calor de su pasión.

Atem enredo las piernas en la cadera del castaño aferrándose a él con todo su ser, sentía sus sentidos nublados al escuchar los gemidos y gruñidos provenientes de la voz de su esposo, sus labios se encontraron una vez más sintiendo las embestidas del ojiazul cada vez más profundas y erráticas.

-Te amo… aahhh… Seto te amo… - se arqueo al sentir su orgasmo por segunda vez sin embargo los movimientos del castaño siguieron pero eran más dificultosos, el ojiazul sintió las paredes del menor contraerse después de su orgasmo y con un gemido ronco termino por venirse dentro de él con fuerza. La semilla del tricolor estaba salpicada en ambos mientras la suya se escapaba de la entrada del tricolor, este lo miraba agotado, con los ojos entreabiertos y la respiración arrítmica, su boca jadeaba por aire mientras su rostro estaba sonrojado haciendo juego con sus bellas orbes carmín, acaricio sus labios con el pulgar abriéndolos para besarlo demandante, apasionado, con necesidad, como si fuese su mismo elixir de la vida, Atem correspondió aquel beso de la misma manera pero cuando se separaron los ojos del Magnanimo Rey se apartaron de su rostro, se empujó para atrás haciendo que el castaño saliera de él, el vacío al inicio se sintió extraño además de la sensación de tener su esencia en su interior, se acostó de lado en parte feliz y en parte frustrado, su marido era un hombre cumplidor pero no le había respondido a su confesión… el castaño ya sabía que lo amaba y él sabía que lo quería pero no era suficiente, quería escuchar que lo amaba de la misma forma que él o al menos un poco, tal vez había sido precipitado de su parte decirle algo como eso pero al menos se sentía liberado de alguna forma, pudo compartir un momento maravilloso con su esposo y hacerle saber lo que sentía.

-¿Qué sucede? – Al ver la actitud de pronto extraña del menor el castaño lo observaba como analizándolo, se sentó a su lado pero este le dio la espalda -¿te lastime? ¿No te gusto?

-No… no me hiciste daño y me gustó mucho… -lo volteo a ver con un rostro sereno – gracias… por darme este momento tan bonito – le sonrió levemente tomándole la mano y depositándole un beso en ella.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué te pasa? –insistió el ojiazul, sentía que había algo que estaba evitando contarle

-Nada… todo está bien… todo está bien – hizo amago de levantarse pero el ojiazul lo regreso a la cama viéndolo con seriedad

-Te conozco bien para saber que me estas ocultando algo ¿Qué paso?

-Es… es una tontería, no importa… de verdad… voy… voy a ver Kanon…

-Kanon sigue durmiendo, está en la otra habitación ya hubiéramos escuchado si se hubiera despertado – ambos se miraron sosteniéndose las miradas, el menor suspiro con desgano volteando su cabeza para no mirarlo, no iba a portarse como una niñita despechada solo porque no le hubiese contestado de la misma forma su ridiculez, pero sabía que Seto quería escuchar algo que por lo menos sonara convincente para que lo dejase de interrogar.

-¿Qué sientes por mí? – al preguntar eso el castaño se estremeció un poco mirándolo con sorpresa, no se esperaba esa pregunta, en sus ojos se reflejó la duda y Atem entonces tuvo miedo de la respuesta que le daría.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿Qué no es obvio?

-No, no lo es, si fuese obvio no te lo preguntaría, porque al menos mi suposición me lleva a pensar que cediste a esto solo porque yo te lo pedí… solo me queda claro que si me quieres pero… pero no me amas… no como yo te amo… - se sentó en la cama tapándose el rostro con las manos, era vergonzoso decirlo, era estúpido y tenía miedo de lo que fuese que el ojiazul pensara ahora.

Un tipo de risa contenida salió de los labios del castaño poniendo en alerta los sentidos del tricolor, ¿ahora iba a burlarse de él?

-No lo hice solo porque me lo pidieras, yo también quería hacerlo desde hace mucho pero te había prometido esperar hasta que tu estuvieses dispuesto a esto, quería que ambos lo consintiéramos – Atem se le quedo viendo sin saber cómo reaccionar –además… si no te amara ¿cómo piensas que hubiese hecho lo que hice? Con nadie nunca, jamás lo hice más que contigo, porque contigo me dan ganas de hacerlo, siento la confianza de dejarme llevar y experimentarlo, por los dioses Atem, si no te amara no me preocuparía el porqué de pronto te pusiste tan extraño, que no te lo diga con palabras no quiere decir que no lo sienta pero si necesitas que te lo diga para que te sientas más seguro y tranquilo, entonces escúchalo bien, te amo Atem, te amo y te lo digo de verdad, no por compromiso ni para hacerte sentir mejor, de verdad te amo como no te lo imaginas.

Una sonrisa nació en los labios del Magnánimo Rey lanzándose a los brazos de su castaño, escondió el rostro en su cuello respirando su aroma, su corazón latía de emoción, se sentía amado completamente. Los labios del ojiazul buscaron los suyos besándolo con fiereza, con deseo desbordando su pasión en ellos, ese chico que tenía en los brazos era una de las más poderosas razones de su vida.

Volvieron a amarse una vez más sintiéndose satisfechos el uno del otro, estaban descansando en la cama abrazándose sin embargo el llanto de su hijo los hizo salir de su letargo, el tricolor iba a levantarse pero el castaño lo toco del hombro regresándolo a la cama.

-Yo lo atiendo, no te preocupes- vio como el castaño se ponía una bata cubriendo su cuerpo y salió de la habitación, se recostó de nuevo en la cama con una sonrisa en sus labios, sintiéndose feliz, realizado, amado y por fin afortunado, quería que ese momento durara para siempre un rato después Seto regreso con su bebé en brazos arrullándolo después de haberlo cambiado.

-Mi angelito – dijo con ternura el tricolor una vez que el castaño lo llevo a la cama junto con él, el pequeño príncipe se removió un poco pero en cuanto sintió a Atem cerca de él comenzó a estar más tranquilo volviendo a quedarse dormido.

-Creo que está muy acostumbrado a ti

-Mis padres solían hacer lo mismo con Yugi y conmigo, dormimos con ellos hasta que cumplimos los 6 meses, a partir de allí nos fueron acostumbrando poco a poco a dormir solos, al año ya dormíamos en habitaciones aparte –explico el menor mirando dormir a su bebé, estaba cansado y pronto amanecería sin embargo no se arrepentía del motivo de su agotamiento.

-Me parece una buena técnica… podemos intentarlo – el castaño se recostó junto a sus dos amores viendo como poco a poco el menor iba quedándose dormido con una mano sobre el cuerpecito de su hijo –descansa mi amor… mis dos amores – el tricolor solo sonrió entre sueños estando en el límite de la conciencia y el sueño.

-Te amo Seto… - dijo en un susurro quedándose dormido por fin  
>-Y yo a ti te amo… mi bello Atem<p>

Los años pasaron en Albenria con unos gobernantes dignos de su puesto, comprometidos y entregados, el reino prospero gracias al trabajo de ambos, eran un matrimonio unido y armónico, tanto a la vista de la sociedad como dentro de su palacio, el príncipe heredero ya contaba con los 12 años de edad, gozaba de la elegancia de Atem y el porte de Seto, el cabello negro con reflejos castaños y unos ojos azules de la misma intensidad del Gran Rey pero toda la humanidad del Magnánimo Rey. El ojirubi contaba ya con la edad de 29 años y el castaño con 31, aun eran jóvenes y por ello el reino se sentía como rejuvenecido también, tenían otras dos niñas, un par de gemelas de cuatro años una castaña con reflejos rubios y ojos rojos llamada Hikari y otra pelirroja con mechones negros de ojos azules llamada Annel , de cuatro años, además de un pequeño de apenas año y medio llamado Sei de ojos rojos y cabello negro, habían esperado mucho tiempo para volver a tener hijos ya que Atem había decidido que seguía siendo muy joven como para llenarse de hijos sin haber cumplido los 20 años en ese tiempo, obviamente los dos vivían una relación plena pero siempre fueron cuidadosos con el asunto de la concepción sin embargo las gemelas fue una sorpresa para el Magnanimo Rey primero y luego para los dos, solían ver mucho a Yugi, Joey y sus hijos, Hazael de casi un año mayor que Kanon solía jugar mucho con él y entrenar en equitación y esgrima, mientras su segundo hijo Yuni de 8 años, pelirrojo y con los ojos cafés, solía sentarse a leer y a veces jugaba con su hermanita de 6 años Raven de cabello negro y ojos violeta, además de que los dos jugaban también con las pequeñas princesas gemelas.

A pesar de que hubo dificultades entre ellos siempre su relación y su amor fue más fuerte ayudándolos a vencer todo tipo de dificultad, el Magnánimo Rey al fin pudo tener la familia que siempre había deseado al lado del hombre que amaba y el Gran Rey encontró que su felicidad siempre estuvo a su alcance, solo había sido cuestión de poder ver más allá de las fachadas, y que siempre sus momentos más felices los había vivido ni más ni menos que con el príncipe heredero del trono de Albenria.

Y como dicen en los grandes cuentos, vivieron felices para siempre.

FIN"

El escritor acomodo esta última hoja en pila que tenía al lado, se estiro un poco de su escritorio y seguido de ello escucho la puerta de su pequeño estudio abriéndose.

-¿Ya terminaste? Es muy tarde y no te has ido a dormir – un rubio de ojos cafés se asomó mirando a su esposo con cariño, los ojos amatista del escritor se encontraron con los de él reflejando su trasnochar pero una sonrisa satisfecha también.

-¿Me estuviste esperando? Te hubieras dormido ¿Cuánto tiempo eh estado aquí? – miro la lámpara de aceite que según él había encendido no hacía más de 30 minutos pero su fuego suave le indico que ya había pasado aún más tiempo

-Te encerraste aquí después de la cena y eso fue cerca de 5 horas ¿tan interesante estaba lo que escribías? – el rubio se acercó a él curioseando en su escritorio pero el menor cerro su manuscrito impidiendo que lo viese.

-Sí, estaba muy interesante y por eso ya lo termine – metió las hojas en una carpeta de cuero cerrándola bien, después se levantó tomándole la mano a su esposo con una sonrisa – vamos, es tarde y hay que levantarse temprano, mi hermano nos espera

-¿Me dejaras leer eso que estabas escribiendo? – pregunto el rubio con ilusión como si fuese un niño pequeño recordándole al menor de sus hijos.

-No lo sé, solo si Atem quiere que alguien más lo lea, es para él – respondió con dulzura el pequeño tricolor saliendo del estudio yendo hacia su habitación de la mano del rubio, sabía que su hermano mayor tal vez se sintiera un poco extraño al leer su propia historia sin embargo Yugi quería recordarle todo lo que tuvo que pasar para llegar por fin a conocer su verdadera felicidad, era la historia de amor más conmovedora que hubiese escrito o escuchado, después de su propia bella historia de amor con el ahora Barón Joey Wheeler, pero esa era una historia que contaría después.


End file.
